Forever-Ladybug
by JDMmiraculous
Summary: An awful timeline of events leads Marinette to think about giving up Ladybug. In a last attempt to stop Marinette Tikki does the unimagineable and locks marinette away in her own mind and seperates the part of Marinette’s mind that afiliates itself with ladybug. This part of her becomes in control of her body with no knowledge of the character that is Marinette.
1. Half-asleep

Hello to the world of ! This is my first FanFiction I am making and I hope you all enjoy it. Know I am open to criticism on my work. Enjoy!

__

"Marinette! Get downstairs now." Sabine instructed. "Your going to be late for school."

"That girl." She whispered to herself. "Why is she always to tired?" Sabine made a mental note to ask Marinette about it when she got home.

Two minutes later Marinette came tumbling down the stairs, a wreck. It was clear she hadn't slept a wink all night.

"Mornin' mama" escaped Marinette's lips with a yawn accompanying it.

"Good morning, dear." Sabine replied kindly, curiosity of why Marinette was so tired still eating away at the back of her head, but she promised herself she would ask when Marinette returned from school.

Marinette placed her bright pink bag by the door and returned to the kitchen to give Sabine a light and sleepish peck on the cheek.

She slouched over to the table and poured herself cereal. Sabine looked at her daughter with sad and deep eyes over her shoulder. Marinette was half asleep! She lifted her spoon to her mouth at the speed of a cooked snail.

Marinette finished her cereal and went to do her teeth. Once the task was complete she once again tumbled down the stairs. She grabbed her bag and said her goodbyes to her ma. She walked down to the bakery. "Morning Papa."

"Morning sweetie! Have a good day." Replied Tom, not realising how tired and stressed her daughter was.

"You too." Marinette released as she stepped through the bakery door to the outside.

Marinette stepped into the bright light of the street and took a deep intake of fresh air. To her delight the extra oxygen gave her some energy, like a splash of water to the face. She was still clearly tired but it was a bit more bearable now. Marinette had been having trouble relaxing lately. It's been 3 years since she first got the miraculous, and met Tikki and Chat Noir, when she 14. It has also been three years since Hawkmoth appeared and they hadn't really got any closer to finding him or his secret identity. Not that that means they hadn't done anything. They had, for years, protected Paris against Akumas and normal crimes. It's just sometimes these things get to you. Their whole mission as superheroes is to protect Paris along with getting back the peacock and moth miraculous.

"Tiki?" Whispered Marinette, careful so that nobody could overhear hear her conversation with the magical entity of creation.

"Yes Marinette?" Tikki replied in her light voice. Tikki had noticed her chosen had been rather distracted recently. Ever since Hawkmoth's attacks became more regular the heroes have had very little time for pleasures such as sleep or relaxing, and it worried Tikki. If they were tired when fighting it was more likely they would slip up in battle. No doubt that's why Hawkmoth had quadrupled his efforts when it comes to creating super villains. What makes it worse is that Marinette being so tired ment she was more susceptible to be influenced by negative emotions, and therefore to be influenced by Hawkmoth himself. If that happened all of Paris would be at his mercy.

"Do you believe we'll ever defeat Hawkmoth? It just that recently, it seems, that our struggle against him will never end." Questioned Marinette.

The question took Tikki a bit by surprise. A question so simple yet one she never thought Marinette would ask. Tiki had thought that Marinette knew that no matter what they would win. No matter how long it took, **whatever **the cost.

"Ohhhh, Marinette." Whispered Tikki empatheticly,"Ofcourse I do. While it may seem hopeless sometimes, you can never give up. One day an opportunity will arise and we will defeat him! I believe in you, as does the rest of Paris." It was a lot for a teenager to hold on their shoulders but the Kwami truely believed that Marinette would succeed.

"I know Tikki, but when? Chat and I are constantly saving the city, so much so that our civilian lives are suffering because of it! I wish there was a way for our civilian struggles to disappear, but noooo. We have to lead a double life, constantly looking for a fight while also keeping our identities to ourselves. It's just too hard sometimes." Marinette was in a bad state of mind, and while she wasn't yet upset in a way she could be akumatized, that could very quickly change.

"I'm really sorry Marinette but you were the only viable candidate for the earings. One day Hawkmoth will be defeated and our mission will be complete. Then your duties as a superhero will be a lot less stressful. Until then you must soldier on. Just try and stay calm and remember I am hear for you."

"Thanks Tikki, your the best" Marinette felt an enormous weight on her back lighten just a little. Tiki was right. Paris needed her. She couldn't give up. She would always have her friends like Tikki, Chat, Alya, Nino and Adrien. "Well I better hurry over to school, I don't want to be late for school." And with that, Marinette broke into a sprint and headed towards the school, thoughts on her role as ladybug still rolling through the back of her head.

Thank you so much for reading my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the start, though it is a bit slow. It should pick up speed in the later chapters. I intend to put all my imagination and creativity into this fic. I don't know how often I will be able to post being in high school with studying and stuff but no matter what I will finish this story from start to end. Once agin I thank you for reading my first chapter of my first fanfiction **EVER**! I'm so excited. Alright I hope to hear from you about how I can improve and can't wait to finish the second chapter. Bye!


	2. Rough-Start

Before I start on this chapter I would like to especially thank those who have chosen to read my fanfiction. It was great to wake up the day after I published the first chapter and see that some people were already interested in my story. once again thank you and enjoy!

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

"Tom?" Sabine said, getting her husband's attention.

"Yes, dear?" Answered Tom, curious at what his wife wanted to discuss, but still currently focused on his work baking pastries for the bakery.

"Have you noticed Marinette's behaviour of late?" Sabine began,"She's been so tired recently and I was wondering if you had any clue on the reason why." Sabine loved her daughter, as did Tom, and they wanted nothing more than for Marinette to be happy and strong.

"No dear. I haven't." Answered Tom with a small wave of grief combined with worry, then it disappeared."She could just be working really hard on her designs. You know how much she loves to work on those. Maybe she is staying up late to finish her designs. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. This is our daughter we're talking about! She can handle herself." A small bit of pride entered his voice in that last part. Then soon a bit of worry returned to his features." Just in case though, we can talk to her when she gets home from school."

Nothing was going to stop Marinette's parents from keeping their child safe, nothing in the whole world.

*Miraculous*

Marinette had just burst through the door as Ms.bustier called her name for the role.

"HERE!" Marinette yelled in a puff. She looked up at the class. Everybody was here today except for one person. Lila. "Thank god" Marinette thought to herself. She wasn't sure she could of handled Lila on top of the stress and sleep deprivation, at least not today anyway. Alya was sitting patiently at their desk with a look on her face which almost audiblely said 'Tisk, tisk'. Nino sat at his desk, his usual headphones swapped for a pair of black ones, for some reason, but other that that he looked normal. What was different was Adrien. Adrien was slouched at his desk, next to Nino, half asleep with his head resting on his elbo. His pure green eyes, almost entirely covered by his eyelids, struggling to keep themselves open. His face was tight, tired and stressed. His blonde hair, normally so neat and tidy, was in a scruff. So much so that, in a way, he resembled Chat Noir's usual style of hair.

"It must be hard," Marinette thought," having to work as a model and keep up with his vigorous schedule of school and extra curricular activities." Marinette moved up the stairs to her sweet and slouched her way onto it, where she then unpacked her belongings and set them out for class. She was so tired that she didn't even notice Alya was whispering to her, and only took notice when Alya gave her a bit of a squeeze on the arm.

"Marinette, are you even listening to me?" A tincey wincey bit of annoyance sparked in the question from Alya." Why are you so tired, girl?" She'd noticed Marinette had been a lot more sleepy since the Akuma count had started increasing. To be fair she was also tired from all the running around. She had to keep the ladyblog up to date, and sometimes that ment running out after akuma's in the middle of the night, but their was no real reason for Marinette to be so tired. What could possibly be keeping her up?

"No reason really." Marinette replied calmly."I've just been up later than usual. That's all." Marinette finished with a tired smile. She really didn't want to get into it. She was so tired she doubted that she would be able to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Okay." Replied Alya, still a little worried for her best friend, but let it pass. When Marinette wanted to talk she would talk.

Mrs Bustier started off the class with their usual calming practices to repel Akumas. During which, both Marinette and Adrien fell asleep of a total of seven times. The class was then instructed to start their studies on who knows what. Marinette was way to tired o pay any attention and chose to just pretend to work. She opened her text book and pretended to doodle notes on the page. Marinette was able to force her way through the first half of the day, with only being awaken by a teacher 3 times. They weren't very happy but they must of had some sympathy for her, after all they hadn't sent her to the principal's office, so that was nice. Class ended and Marinette met up with Alya in the court yard. Marinette practically fell onto the seat. It seemed to Alya that just walking to and fro from class to class had tuckered her out. Alya decided Marinette needed sometime to rest, so she left Marinette to her nap and wandered off. What Alya didn't know was she probably would of stayed if she had seen who was heading towards Mari. A certain green eyed boy seemed determined to approach her...

Adrien had never seen Marinette so tired. When she had walked into the class room she had looked as if she was going to fall asleep on the spot. Then throughout all of their classes she had been falling asleep over her textbook. It was cute in a way but Adrien's curiosity on why she was so exhausted shoved the thought away. He had decided to check up on her during break and right now, that's exactly what he was doing. He made his way over to th bench she was now resting on. One arm hung off the seat and her feet hung off the edge. Adrien scooted onto the seat beside her head.

"Marinette?" Asked Adrien in a light tone as to not frighten her.

"Hi Adrien." slurred out Marinette, too tired for her brain to kick and start her repeated stuttering."How is things?" Marinette blurted, too tired to stutter, but also too tired to properly fashion sentences.

"Good, good." Replied Adrien while trying, and failing, to withohold a yawn." Anyway, I saw You dozing off and wanted come and check on you, and maybe ask why your so tired?"

" Ohhhh, you know..." Marinette started, trying her hardest to come up with a reason." I've been... I've been... WORKING! Yes! Working on designs! I have been working on my designs."

It couldn't be more obvious that Marinette was lying. Even as sleep deprived as Adrien was, he could still tell she had just thought of that excuse just this second. What could she possibly be hiding?

He was about to further pursue Marinette when Alya came charging back into the courtyard yelling at the top of her lungs "AKUMA! AKUMA AT THE EIFFEL TOWER!" Before exiting the school, no doubt to bike over to the Eiffel Tower and catch the oncoming battle for her ladyblog. Both Adrien and Marinette let out a 'argh' of annoyance befor running out of the school and in seperate directions. Both were oblivious of the other and didn't notice how their friend had left at the same time to transform. Oblivious to the fact that at the same time the two had gone to transform into superheroes. As tired as they were, Paris needed Ladybug and Chat Noir.

-End chapter 2-

Thanks for reading the second chapter of Forever-Ladybug. I know it's been a bit slow so far but it should be bit more 'actiony'. I am hoping to make this a Rather long series. I am spending lots of time coming up with plot points for this story and I am having lots of fun. Anyway I am now going to start chapter 3 right after I have published this. Anyway, have a nice rest of your day. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Cloud-Control

Nothing really to say now. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and that you will also enjoy chapter 3! Oh, I have decided that the strength gained from the miraculous stays with them as long as they have them on. Alright, now enjoy

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

Marinette had to run for a while till she found an ally that was secluded enough for her to transform. She had wanted to just jump into the bush by the school stairs and transform, but if anybody saw her, Marinette's identity would be revealed. The ally way was dark and only one sided . One dumpster sat beside the wall with rubbish bags around it. Marinette jumped behind the dumpster and opened her hanging bag to let Tiki out into the open.

"Why today! It's ridiculous! Does Hawkmoth never sleep?" Whispered Marinette, rather snappily.

"Are you sure you're up for fighting an Akuma while you so tired, Marinette? Asked Tiki, her small eyes filled with worry for her chosen.

" I'm fine, Tiki, really. Let's just get this over with and we can head home and you can get some cookies." Replied Marinette, succeeding at putting her Kwami to ease. "Alright! Tiki, spots on!" The power of the miraculous instantly flooded her body. The skin tight suit quickly replaced her civilian clothes. Strength seeped into her muscles and gave her the power of a super hero. Marinette felt a calmness overtake her with the familiarity of the feeling, filling her with an extra bit of energy and stamina, which will be very useful to not fall asleep when throwing punches. And now, at last, the mask. The mask that brings such confidence to the girl and gave way for the miraculous Ladybug to go to work. Where Marinette had sat, now stood Ladybug, full of power and ready to fight. Marinette jumped out into the streets of Paris and headed towards the Eiffel Tower, quietly whispering to herself "Chat Noir, you better be on your way."

-Miraculous-

Adrien had chosen to run to a construction site to transform. It wasn't going to have any cameras and it would currently be abandoned due to safety regulations for when Akumas appeared. Due to the damage the city can endure during the battles it was to dangerous to be in under construction areas, as it could collapse. Now Chat Noir was leaping through Paris and using his baton to propel him towards the Eiffel Tower, while also looking for Hawkmoth's latest victim. He only wished he knew what he was looking for. Adrien has no clue what he was looking for. Adrien hadn't seen any sign of the Akuma, so he assumed that the Akuma must be sticking around The Eiffel Tower. Just then, over a few buildings, Chat Noir saw a flash of red swinging towards the tower. _Ladybug. _He altered his course and chased after Ladybug. "M'ladybug!" Chat yelled after her. "Wait up!"

Ladybug tuned her head, hearing her partner, and landed on a nearby building, allowing him to catch up.

Chat propelled himself up to the building and landing beside ladybug.

"Hello, Chat." Greeted ladybug, extatic with how Chat was already transformed and ready to fight. Marinette was way to exhausted to battle alone.

"M'lady" Chat greeted back. "You look tired. Did you even get any sleep after last night's Akuma attack? Even I was able to get 4 hours of rest"

"4 Hours!" Ladybug exclaimed, hesterical. "Lucky . I had other things on my mind so I couldn't get to sleep. In the end I only got half an hour to rest before I had to get up."

"What did you have to get up for?" Inquired Chat.

"You know I can't tell you that!" Ladybug snapped. Chat seemed a little taken back by her ourspurt. Marinette immediately felt ashamed for how she had answered Chat. "I'm sorry I snapped Chat Noir, I'm just very tired." Said ladybug, apologetically." I know it's just that you care but if I told you, you may be able to connect it with my civilian life. Please tell me you understand."

"I understand." And Adrien did. They had to take every precaution in fighting and defeating Hawkmoth, but that didn't make it easy, not knowing anything about the love of his life.

Ladybug knew how felt about the secret of our identities and she knew it affected him more emotionally than it did her. Then an idea entered Marinette's head.

"Hey, how about in three days, on Saturday, we meet up at 8:45 pm? I'll bring some food and we can chat. We can talk about some of our experiences, but keep the details vague enough as to not threaten our identities."

Chat Noir's face instantly lit up. "That would be great!" Accepted Chat, " I would love that."

"Cool" said ladybug. "Alright, enough with the pleasantries. Let's get to an advantage point by the Eiffel Tower and scout out this akuma!" And with that the duo jumped into the streets, using their weapons to propel them towards their target.

-Miraculous-

At first look, the ground below the Eiffel Tower looked as if it were moving. It was a constant flow of up and down, left and right, forward and backwards. Only at second glance did ladybug realise the ground was actually the people of Paris, wandering around the tower and the area below it.

"Wow!"Chat Noir started. "Half of Paris must be here AND people are still filing in."

"It seems that the akuma..." ladybug stated, " is able to draw the citizens towards the Tower. Since not everyone is effected by the akuma we can assume that the akuma has to interact with a person to effect them."

" But the akumatized person isn't here," Chat added," so they must either be on top of the Eiffel Tower or somewhere else in the city still attracting people here."

"Well, the citizens are still flowing in so the akuma must still be working it's magic in the city." Continued ladybug.

"But the real problem is we still know nothing about the akuma or it's victim." Began Chat "We don't know the extent of their powers and abilities. We don't know what caused the akumatization, who Hawkmoth's victim is or even what the akumatized person looks like. With so little information it would be foolish to try to surprise attack as they could have an unknown ability."Finished Chat Noir.

"You're completely correct Chat. We can't fight it directly without risking the miraculous, but we don't know what the akuma wants with the citizens of Paris. We don't have time to be overly catious. " said Ladybug.

"I get that but it's still very risky, not to mention the fact we are both exhausted. We could slip up and either one of us could be hurt!" Chat argued, worried for his lady and how reckless and impulsive she was being in her sleepy state.

"I know the risks chat but every second we sit here is a second another citizen is put in unnecessary danger. I say we make our way onto the tower and search together for the akumatized victim. Then if he or she is not there we will wait for them to return. And then we will remove the akuma, then I can get on with the rest of my day and get some sleep!" Ladybug was frustrated, tired and I currently extremely impulsive. She wanted this over with and to go home. Chat could see it in how she spoke. How she stood, obviously tired but still tense and ready to fight. Before chat could continue to argue, a purple cloud of smoke moved out from the street opposite them, across the Eiffel Tower, and it made its way up the tower.

"Come on, Chat!" Yelled ladybug, before jumping towards the tower leaving a black cat cursing under his breath. Then he jumped after the spotted heroine, taking leaps and bounds to catch up with her.

-Miraculous-

Ladybug and Chat Noir currently sat watching the akuma on the Eiffel Tower. It was a young boy. He wore a skin tight suit of blue with one cloud of dark smoke on his chest, which seemed to expand and flow through the costume. Black gloves and boots wrapped tightly around his hands and feet, a black that seemed to move like water. And finally, a mask of blue and black, similar to their own, covered his face. He stood on the edge of the tower and then looked down onto the Parisians.

"Fellow Parisians!" The akuma boomed, the weight of his voice weighing down on the super hero duo and probably also on the crowd. " I am cloud control! I have spent my life entwined in mistrust and mistreatment. I have been beaten by those I would consider closest to me but they don't even care! Well from now on that ends. No longer will the smaller people be pushed around and manipulated! Once I have collected ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous for Hawkmoth I will use my power on the whole world!"

The akuma raised his arms in rejoice. What followed was awkward. Complete silence from the crowd. The duo had to try very hard not to at least giggle at it. Then what happened next would help them realise what they were up against. What his powers where and how to defeat him.

-End chapter 3-

Thx for reading chapter three. Sorry it took a bit longer to get done but I've been a bit sick recently and haven't had the energy or concentration to write. Also sorry for the abrupt ending to the chapter. Next chapter is the akuma battle. Hopefully will be done quickly. Have a nice day. Bye!


	4. What-kind-of-control?

Hello people. Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story. It gives more reason for me to work so hard on it. Alright I'll get on with the chapter. Enjoy! (Oh, warning for disturbing imagery of dead bodies in this chapter, supposed to be shocking sorry. **Like really it's kinda gruesome so avoid it if you don't have a mature mind**) anyway enjoy!

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

Cloud-Control stood menacingly over the citizens of Paris. He lowered his arms, embarrassed by his silliness. Cloud control looked down at his left hand. A grin tugged at his lips as he raised his left arm and showed all of Paris the back of his hand, or more likely, the ring that rested on his marriage finger.

"M'lady!" Chat Whispered urgently. "Look! He's wearing a ring!"

"That must be where the akuma is hiding!" ladybug Replied, also in a whisper, excited to be one step closer to finishing the job. One step closer to getting on with the day. One step closer to getting to home and sleeping.

Cloud-Control let a single command, "CHEER!". A dark glow of black emanated from the ring and a dark beam of purple shot out from it. The beam moved across the citizens. A dark glow now also emanated from the crowd below. A roaring cheer erupted up. Cloud-Control rejoiced at the power he had over the citizens.

"Did you see that?" Whispered Chat, a incey bit intimidated.

Ladybug gave Chat Noir a look of a minimal amount irritation along with harsh sharpness. "Ofcourse I saw it! I'm not blind!" Ladybug replied, hardly up for such blatantly stupid statement such as 'Did you see that' and pretty much most of the usual Chat Noir shenanigans.

"He must be incredibly powerful to control that many people in one go!" Stated Chat

"Alright, let's get this over with quickly!" Said ladybug, as she lept from their hiding spot, moving down towards the akuma.

"Ladybug!" Chat Whispered harshly after her. "What are you doing!" Ladybug, in her exhaustion, was acting out of character. She was being reckless, dismissive and un-calculative. With her acting this way she was bound to get hurt. Not only would her thinking be strained, but so would their abilities. Their exhaustion would slow their reflexes and movement, put ache in their muscles, weaken their attacks and make it harder for his lady to understand the abstract requirements to properly use her lucky charm. And now she was running straight into the fight without him. With an exasperated sigh of anoyance, Chat vaulted from the hiding spot and chased after his lady.

Cloud-control, still basked in his power, was continuing to look into the crowd when a dark butterfly sign appeared over his mask.

_"Cloud-Control, be careful. I sense the powers of the ladybug and cat miraculous nearby. You must get them for me or I will take away your control of Paris!" _Hawkmoth's voice had the feeling of complete power and control. It emanated such weight that crushed all immediate thoughts other than what he was ordering of him.

"Yes Hawkmoth. I understand. I won't fail." Cloud-control continued to look on at the crowd. Suddenly, after the _talk _with hawkmoth, he suddenly had a feeling of powerlessness, and decided to use his power again.

" I am not satisfied Parisians!" Cloud-Control began, starting to summon his power. His arm raised and his ring glowing. "I feel you can do better than that! Continue cheering and don't stop till I say, but this time LOUDER!" And with that a beam covered the crowd, forcing them to cheer even louder. It got so loud that Chat Noir and ladybug's ears felt like they were bleeding. It caused the duo to feel dizzy and it took a lot of strength from both of them not to fall unconscious. They currently stood behind an arrangement of metal, that was a wall of the Eiffel Tower. The leaned on the wall for support as the roaring continued. It seemed they would have to deal with it in this fight. Ladybug motioned for Chat to move forward with her, and with them being able to properly communicate, he begrudgingly moved forward. It was so loud that the akuma had not yet noticed their footsteps slowly swaying towards the akuma. Suddenly the duo saw a butterfly symbol appear infront of the akuma. Cloud-Control then swiftly turned towards ladybug and leaped towards her, with the hand in which his ring rested upon.

-Miraculous-

Ladybug swiftly, if not sluggishly, dashed to the side to avoid the sudden attack. Ladybug was unprepared for the sudden change in the situation and in her dash she stumbled and fell to the ground. She was tired and her normally perfect fighting instincts and reflexes had already taken a hit on the first bit of action that appeared. She bet hawkmoth was having a kick out of this. The roaring crowd and the pain in her ears didn't exactly help either. The akuma once again lunged at Ladybug. Still shocked, ladybug didnt have time to role away. Chat Noir saw that ladybug didn't have time to move so he extended his baton to push his lady out of the way. He felt a little bad, as it would have hurt, having his weapon extend into her stomach and move her across the floor. Chat shrank back his baton and launched himself towards ladybug and grabbed her hands. He flipped her up and together that landed on their feet. Entering a defence stance the duo readied for an attack. Cloud-Control jumped back and also stood in a defencive stance. The duo and the akuma stood 30 feet apart. Something was gnawing at Ladybug's mind. Why was Cloud-Control getting so close and personal? didnt he control people with a beam from his ring? Unless...

"CHAT NOIR!" Ladybug yelled, trying to communicate with Chat. "I THINK HE ACTUALLY HAS TO TOUCH US BEFORE HE CAN CONTROL US!"

" AND THAT IS WHY HE HAS BEEN TRYING TO TOUCH YOU!" Chat Noir replied with a shout. He stared at the akuma. Cloud-Control was still standing in a defensive position. He was waiting for us to attack. "LADY, I THINK HE WANTS US TO ATTACK SO HE CAN TOUCH US WITH HIS POWER!" Chat shouted, still having to compete with the ear bleeding sounds of the crowd.

"GREAT OBSERVATION, KITTY!" Congratulated Ladybug "I'VE ALSO ALSO NOTICED THAT HE SEEMS TO ONLY BE REACHING FOR ME WITH HIS LEFT HAND! THE HAND WITH HIS RING! WHAT IF HE CAN ONLY CONTROL US IF HE TOUCHES US WITH HIS LEFT HAND!"

"WHICH MEANS WE CAN AVOID BEING CONTROLLED IF WE JUST AVOID HIS RING HAND!" Finished Chat Noir "ALRIGHT LETS GO AND KICK THAT AKUMA'S BUT!"

Ladybug and Chat slowly creeped around Cloud-Control till they were on opposite sides of him. He now realized the position he was now in. He was pinched inbetween the superhero and heroine. Both of them had their weapons at the ready and at any moment they would attack and it would be hard to defend himself on two sides.

Ladybug nodded towards Chat Noir. Both of the heroes lunged. Chat attacking from the right of Cloud-Control, Ladybug from the left. It was a good plan. Attack from two sides and pinch him in the middle, incapacitate him and remove the akuma. Basic stuff, but Cloud-Control had different plans. He jumped up into the air and landed behind Ladybug. He lunged forward and shoved Ladybug in the back with his left hand. "Gotcha!" Cloud-Control rejoiced. Ladybug turned around in shock and Chat Noir stared at him with rage and a tinge of disappointment. Disappointment towards himself by letting his Lady getting hit. "Now... what would you like to do first?" Cloud-Control taunted. "I could force you to remove your miraculous? Or maybe I could force you to jump of the Eiffel Tower as well?"

Chat Noir looked at him with a face full of fear along with unparalleled hate and disgust.

A butterfly outline appeared over Cloud-Control's face. After a few seconds, it disappeared and he looked towards Ladybug with anticipation. " Hawkmoth has given me a great idea! I think I'll make you hurt. Don't worry, I won't hurt you physically, Nooooooo, Nooooo. What I'm going to do is much worse!" Cloud-Control raised his ring and spoke with a voice that penetrated the still roaring cloud.** "I command you, Ladybug, to feel a special kind of pain. The pain of loss, of loneliness, abandoning, desperation and regret. See all the pain I want you to see!" **A beam of purple light escaped his ring and connected with Ladybug. In an instant Ladybug fell to the ground, on her knees, and broke into a horrific wail.

-Miraculous-

(Murdery bit in bold, skip this part if you want)

**Marinette stood outside of her family's bakery, a sign in the window showing it was closed. Marinette walked through the door and the familiar chime of the bell dounded as she walked in. She was incredibly confused. She could have sworn she had been fighting a supervillian but now she was at home. Now that she thought about it, that couldn't be right. Ofcourse she hadn't been fighting, that was preposterous. Marinette called for Tikki but got no reply. A spike of worry entered her mind and she instinctive lifted her hands to feel for the Miraculous. Phew. They were still their. Tikki must just be in my room. She walked through the bakery and into her home. "Mama? Papa?" Marinette called, but she got no reply. She walked into the tv room and went to switch the light on. Nothing, Ofcourse. Marinette walked forward and she tripped on something. She landed on the floor with a slam but was lucky to only be hurt hard enough to get a bruise. The lights came on in the room but in a slight tint of red. Marinette looked at her arms and saw that she now wore the attire of her superhero counterpart. Marinette was so confused. She swore she never said the transformation words. "That's weird. Spots off!" Nothing happened. "Spots off!" She tried again. Weird. She looked back down at her hands and was surprised by what she saw. A knife rested in her palm, covered in blood. Shock flooded through her and she threw the weapon to the floor. What the hell was going on. Marinette turned around to leave the room but what she saw had a yelp escape from her throat. In the door way of the room lay a pile of bodies, sat against each other, a pile of five of the people she found most dear. Sabine, Tom, Grandpa, Grandma and Chat Noir. The light in the room turned more red as thick tears of red streamed from Marinette's eyes. A cross cut had been slashed across each one of their throats and it had spilled blood down their clothes. Slits rest on each of their wrists and multiple stab wounds could be found across their stomach, ribs and chest. Marinette screamed out in agony and dread. She stared at her family and partner, tears of blood escaping her eyes, along with the eyes of the dead before her. She turned her head at the knife she had thrown away. Had she done this? Yes, she had! But why? Why did she do this? She crawled over to the knife and stared at it, crimson liquid covering it. She lifted it to her chest and all went dark again.**

-Miraculous-

(Murdery bit over with, continue reading)

Marinette woke up, sitting on a bench in the school, what just happened? She was sad. Why was she sad? Why was she crying? Marinette wiped away the salty tears from her cheaks and stood up. People where headed home. School must be over, she concluded. She gathered herself, still confused on why she was so upset, and headed towards the exit. She stopped at the stairs and saw her three best friends Alya, Nino and Adrien. "Hey guys!" She shouted, running down to them. The trio tilted their heads in her direction and the reaction that stretched across their faces hurt Marinette like a slap to the face. They looked at her with a combination of hate, disgust and disappointment. All three of them. "What's wrong?" Marinette whispered, scared any louder would cause them to attack her. "What's wrong!"Alya started anger seeping into her words like a venom " What's wrong is you threatening Lila!"

"WHAT! I never threatened Lila! She threatened me!" Yelled back Marinette, upset that her best friend would believe she would ever threaten anybody.

"Ohhhh sure!" This time Nino was the one that spoke. "You can't honestly believe that we would think Lila would so something like that."

Marinette looked to Adrien, desperate for any kind of support. "Adrien." Marinette begged, while tears filled her eyes." Please tell me you believe me. You of all people must know that Lila is lying!"

Adrien spoke with a harshness she hadn't ever before heard in his voice. "Lila has lied a little in the past, but she would NEVER threaten somebody. Your a liar and you're pathetic. No one wants to be friends with someone as cruel as you. Never talk to me, or anyone of us again!"

At the loss of her last bit of hope she ran. She ran and ran till she found a dark ally way. She had been deserted and betrayed by her friends. Lila had accomplished her mission. Marinette had never felt more alone. She let herself break down into sobs and tears.

-Miraculous-

Ladybug screamed and cried and sobbed and slouched. Her body was here but her eyes where absent looking, as if she weren't properly there. The sound of ladybugs pain peirecd the sound of the croud and shook Chat Noir to the bone.

"STOP IT, CLOUD-CONTROL!" Yelled Chat Noir. "PLEASE THIS IS HORRIBLE!"

"It can all go away Chat Noir. Just give me your miraculous!" Replied Cloud-Control, who's voice still peirced the crowd, just like his lady's yells.

"FINE! YOU WANT MY MIRACULOUS, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!" Shouted Chat, launching himself up and behind the akuma before it could react. "CATACLYSM!" A serge of destructive power flowed through him into his hand. Chat now raised his destructive claws towards the akuma's face. The croud stopped and the only sound that resonated around the Eiffel Tower was that of Ladybug's cries. "Now, listen here, Hawkmoth." Started Chat, poring every bit of menace he had into his voice. "You are going to release the akuma from his ring, and release Ladybug of her pain or I swear I will have _no problem_ cataclysming this man to dust. I will do anything to make sure my lady's pain will end. DO! IT! NOW!"

Hesitantly, Cloud-Control nodded and went slack. Chat stepped back and Cloud-Control dropped to the ground and removed his ring, throwing it to Chat. Hawkmoth may be evil but he had no intention of killing a man today. Chat Noir caught it, using cataclysm to destroy it. The akuma victim transformed back and ladybug stood slowly and caught the akuma that was trying to fly away.

Ladybug fell back to her knees and puked, disgusting images still stored in her mind. Chat ran to his lady and helped her up. Ladybug, still weak, summoned the Miraculous ladybugs and fixed everything to how it was before the attack, but to her disappointment, her memories of the events stayed. Chat Noir's ring beeped. He had to go. He didn't want to. He wanted to comfort his lady, but his identity had to stay secret. So he left, leaving ladybug to recover on her own. After what felt like and hour, but what was more like 5 minutes, Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and started to swing back towards the school.

-End Chapter 4-

Thank you for reading chapter 4. I liked writing most of this chapter just the Murdery stuff I kinda didn't like. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this even with the creepy bits and that you enjoy your day. Next chapter should come out sometime in the next week. See you then! Oh also... longest chapter yet!


	5. Trauma

Hello readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I having a really good time writing this, being able to see things I would never see in the show. There will be hardly any more Murdery bits for the rest of the story. Just a bit of a warning for those who read this and are serious about ships. There will be a bit of one sided lukanette, even though I am a major Marichat follower. Alright I'll let you get on with the chapter. Enjoy!

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

Ladybug lept back into the ally she had left only a little bit ago. The darkness of it was very soothing for her tired and sore eyes. "Spots off." Marinette said with a weak whisper. The detransformation began, power flooding out of her body in an instant, the loss of strength bringing her down to her knees once again. The leaving of magic had brought back all of Marinette's exhaustion. Tikki flew up to Marinette's face, worry and sadness clearly evident in the kwami's eyes. Marinette's voice came out sad, scared and empty"Did... Did you see?"

Tikki looked straight into her eyes. Slowly the Kwami shook her head, wanting nothing more than to have endured what her chosen had endured, just so that she could give the support she had in the past. Tikki may not have seen what Marinette had seen, but she had seen the battle. She had seen Marinette go to her knees once she was ordered by Cloud-Control to feel pain. The sounds that had escaped Marinette still sent shivers through her whole body. "What did you see?" Tikki asked, wanting to know what could possibly make her like this.

Marinette, again, looked up from her knees to look at Tikki, tears streaming from her eyes. Marinette opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. The words, caught in her throat, seemed to burn like poison to her insides. She couldn't say it. It hurt her too much." Tikki I- I- I..." She stuttered "I can't- I won't say it. It hurts Tikki". Tears and sobs increased in volume and intensity. Marinette's whole body shook with her cries. "My head, Tikki! My head! It hurts so bad. What I saw. It hurts so much. It's banging on my brain. Covering everything! I... I can't see anything Tikki! Darkness. I see darkness. No. No, I see red. Red. Blood red. Nooo!" Marinette got up, struggling to her knees and tried to run. Run blind. She moved one step stumbled and fell properly into the darkness and red.

-Miraculous-

"MARINETTE!" Tikki stared down at her, now unconscious, chosen. Worry was filling her brain. What had she seen that had done this to her. What could be so bad that it traumatised her in a way she could lose consciousness. Tiki had to get help but she couldn't leave Marinette. What if she needed her. What if she woke up and Tikki wasn't there to help. No, she couldn't leave. 

Marinette was in trouble. Not only from her thoughts but of also being discovered. She was unconscious and had no way to defend herself Marinette needed a place to hide, but Tikki couldn't move Marinette. She would have to do something she hadn't done for thousands of years. She would have to use her powers of creation. Tiki moved to hover above Marinette. Tikki concentrated her power into her lungs and blew out the faintest breath and created a wall and roof in between them and the rest of Paris. The room was dark. It could freak Marinette out if she woke up. Tikki flowed her powers into her chest and with the smallest thought imaginable, thought "Light." A small bubble appeared in front of the kwami, releasing a bright light into the room. The job was done for now. Tikki looked back down at her chosen. Still no change. Tiki moved towards her chosen and rested on her side. She would wait here until Marinette awoke.

-Miraculous-

(Murdery bit, skipedy skip)

**Red light. The Marinette's room was basked in red light. Marinette lay on her bed, crawled into hersel, crying. Sobs of mourning and desperation filled the room. Around the room her family sat, covered in scars and cuts and blood. They stared at Marinette's bed, chanting. "Why... why... why... why... ?" They stared at her with dead eyes, longing for her to join them. **

**"STAY AWAY!" Marinette screamed through her sobs. " LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN'T DO IT!" They continued." FINE! I'M SORRY!" Marinette cried "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" And once again the darkness overcame her and she was gone.**

-Miraculous-

Marinette's eyes opened, tears trickling slowly from her eyes. A bile rose in her throat and she rolled over and vomited. It took a while before Marinette took in the surroundings. She was in a box of somekind with a bubble of light moving slowly around the room. "Tikki?" Marinette whispered, looking around for her friend. 

"I'm here, Marinette." Tikki replied quietly. "How you feeling?"

"Better." She answered. Her tears had slowed and she wiped them away. Marinette stood up and had another look around. "How do we get out of here?" Questioned Marinette. Tikki closed her eyes and concentrated. Then the walls Tikki had created faded away. "Cool" Marinette moved forward and stumbled again, only just staying standing up. 

"Marinette!" Tikki yelled. "Be careful!"

"I'm ok, Tikki. How long was I out?" Asked Marinette.

"An hour." Tikki replied.

"AN HOUR!" Marinette yelped. " I need to get to school!"

"What!?" Tikki said, shocked. "Marinette your traumatised, you where just unconscious! You need to go home, now."

"No Tikki." The finallity That Marinette forced into those words was enough to snuff Tikki's spirit to fight back. Marinette wasn't going to go home. Marinette wasn't ready for that reminder at this moment. 

"Fine" Tikki said, annoyed at her chosen as she flew into her purse. 

Dizzy and still tired, Marinette sped into a jog, to the school.

-Miraculous-

Marinette stood in front of her class room door tired from the run there. She stood up high and straight. She couldn't let anybody see something was wrong. _Nothing's wrong, Marinette. You're completely okay._ She opened the door and walked into the class. 

"Marinette, thank you for finally joining us." Retorted Miss Bustier. " please go to the principal's office and explain you're lateness for the eight-hundredth time."

Marinette turned right around towards the door. She spun around to quickly and swayed on her feet. She caught herself on the door frame and stood herself back up. "Marinette!" Miss Bustier called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Marinette snapped. "I mean, thank you but I'm okay." With a smile Marinette left the class room. 

-Miraculous-

A large, circular, window opened to let in the bright light of Paris fill the darkness of the room. A lone figure stood in the once lightless room. "I feel a strong negative emotion. Stronger than I have ever had before." Spoke the figure, that was undoubtedly Hawkmoth. "I feel loss, pain, inner conflict, worry, restlessness and more, all enhanced by immense exhaustion. The emotions, I still feel them growing. Who could possibly have this much potential." Hawkmoth felt for a name. He concentrated on the source of the negative emotion. "Strange. I cannot see the reason for such negativity, but at least I know who. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. This girl has proved troublesome in the past, helping with the defeat of a small number of my akumas, but that is unimportant. I have tried to akumatize this girl a number of times, but she has always has been able to get her emotions under control before I could akumatize her. But this time the emotions won't dissipate. They are still growing! Her emotions are so powerful. If I can akumatize her she will be my strongest akuma ever!" Hawkmoth raised his hand and a white butterfly fluttered over to his dark palm. Lifting his other arm, Hawkmoth caged the pure creature. Concentrating all the emotion he felt from Marinette, he flowed it through his arms and into the butterfly. The power of negativity corrupted the butterfly, changing its colour to a cracked purple. "Fly quickly my akuma, we cannot let this opportunity pass." And with that the akuma flew out of the window, insearch of the troubled girl.

-Miraculous-

(Bit of Murdery stuff, I've put it in bold)

"Yes Mr Damocles, I understand." Marinette stood, at the door, leaving the principal's office. "I understand. I'll try not to be late from now on." Marinette closed the door behind her. She let out an exasperated sigh. "That took way to long. Their's no point staying at school now, it's not like I could get any work done now.", Marinette thought. "I need to calm down. I'm far too stressed out. I think I'll just go and sit at the park for a bit." Marinette left the school and slowly walked to the park. She passed through the gate and looked at the rather empty park. The fountain sat in the middle of the park, along with the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette stood still and stared at the part of the statue that was Chat. Suddenly a wave of dizziness overcame her. She looked back up at the statue and was greeted with a different sight. The sky had been replaced with red and, where the inatimate object that was the statue had been, existed two figures on top a pedestal. One of the figures stood over the other. **Laying down on the pedistool, arms spread and lifeless, rested the gutted body of Chat Noir. Blood streamed from his empty eyes, and the stab wounds that had been scratched across his body. His suit was torn and his snapped baton lay below him, on the floor. Marinette's eyes shook with fear and once again dread. She didn't want to focus on the figure above him. She already knew what she would see. She didn't want to see it but her mind thought of nothing else. Begrudgingly she lifted her head to view the figure above the lifeless husk of her partner. She focused on the figure and let out a wail, before it got stuck in her throat. Over chat stood the figure of the civilian, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Covered from head to toe in Chat Noir's blood and with an extreme, insane smile that chilled the real Marinette to the bone. The bloody Marinette lifted a red knife and began to lower it slowly. Marinette closed her eyes, certain she was going to vomit again. A quwelch sounded and Marinette grimanced, her brain imagining the scene to the sound.** Marinette, slowly peered through a gap in her eyelids to see what had happened. Relieved she only saw the statues. The sky had returned to its normal, bright blue, colour. Chat Noir once again crouched with ladybug as she extended her yo-yo. "What was that?!" Marinette asked herself. She was sweating all over and a sick twisting was felt in her stomach. Marinette had never been overly strong stomached, but these... scenes. They were enough to make anybody feel queezy. 

She needed to calm down. All the emotions flowing through her could attract an akuma. She had been lucky in the past but you could never be too careful. If she was akumatized Paris would be doomed, or at least had a good chance of loosing Ladybug forever. Marinette wiped her forehead to cleanse it of the sweat and strolled over to a park bench. Upon sitting on the bench a feeling of pleasure tingled up, through, her body. Marinette closed her eyes and tried to empty her thoughts. She moved all of her emotion to the back of her mind and focused on her breathing. In though the nose and out through the mouth. She continued it for a number of minutes, concentrating only on her breathing, ignoring all outside things. The only thing there was, was her breathing. In and out. Suddenly tears slowly escaped her eyes. Hot and wet they rolled down her cheaks. She was confused as to why she was crying. She didn't feel sad at this moment. She was perfectly contempt with sitting and breathing. Marinette let go of her stress, anger, regret and despair and, for the first time all day, didn't feel tired. Suddenly a voice penitrated her concentration.

"Hey, Marinette. How's it going?"

To anybody else that would have been a kind greeting. A friend saying hi to a friend. Too bad Marinette knew the true nature of this person, and she ment nothing nice. If she was here it could mean a number of things, but all of them bad. Marinette opened her eyes, and spoke, a touch of dislike and annoyance.

"Hello, Lila."

-End Chapter 5-

Another one up, another one down. Another one bites the dust. Alright! Another chapter down and I can't wait to write the next one. If you haven't guessed, akumas will have a big part to play in this story. Also I didn't intend to have morbid bits in this story, it just sorta happened. I was just gonna make Marinettte feel lonely, but it didn't feel like enough. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!


	6. Lila

_Awwwww_ sh*t. Here we go again. ;) (Also Lila is gonna regret ever messing with Marinette, but that's a while away)

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

The stream of negative emotion was already thinning. Hawkmoth stood in his dark room and tried to feel for negative emotion, but the stream of marinettes emotions where already so thin. This young girl had such control of her emotion. Her strong negative feelings had been unparalleled, but now she was controlling her feelings with such ease. He couldn't let this girl out of his grasp. Quickly, Hawkmoth pulled out his phone and put a number into it. The dialing sounded and he lifted it up to his ear. Every second that passed, waiting for an answer, was a second the girl was less likely to be able to be akumatized. Finally the call recipient answered.

"Hello, Lila Rossi here." The voice resonating through the speaker of the device.

"It's me." Replied Gabriel, in a finalising confirmation. A silence followed, nothing said be either party. Hawkmoth could hear the patting of running footsteps, quietly in the background of the phone. The patting slowed to a stop. Then a quiet voice whispered through the phone.

"Which one?" In any other situation that question would mean very little, a simple question, maybe about a choice between a type of food or some relationship gossip, normal stuff, but in this situation it was a question of whether the person she was talking to was the famous fashion designer, and strict father, Gabriel Agreste, or the powerful, infamous, supervillian, Hawkmoth.

"The more urgent one." is how he replied. "I need you to do something for me." Hawkmoth's voice filled with urgency.

"What do you need me to do?" Eager to cause torment, as she always did, either at school or helping the supervillian to destroy Ladybug.

"You know miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He stated, not a question, but a fact. "She has shown great promise to become an akuma, but her feelings have greatly diminished. I need you to bring her feelings back to the dark. Humiliate her, threaten her, antagonise her. Do anything you need to. I want her akumatized!" And with that he hung up and turned his focus, once again, onto the thinning string of emotion.

-Miraculous-

"Hello, Lila." Marinette spoke, already annoyance entering her mind. She tried to keep her tone natural, but it was impossible. "Why are you here? What do you want?" Marinette saw a mischievous grin tug at Lila's lips, which confused her, as Lila only grinned at her when she was pretending to be nice around other people. Lila slid onto the bench, ignoring the obvious, and instant, discomfort Marinette was visibly feeling. Getting very close to Marinette, Lila put her arm around her, but said nothing.

"What do you want, Lila?" Marinette repeated, not wanting this meet up going on anymore than it had to. It was dangerous for multiple reasons. For the fact that she brought the worst out of Marinette, as well as other reasons. Marinette had figured out a while ago that Lila had some sort of alliance or deal with Hawkmoth. She had been akumatized so many times without any real reason for an akumatization. She had caused so many akumatizations herself, somehow doing so and not being revealed as a bad person or a liar. And, not to mention, her and Hawkmoth's mutual wish for the defeat of Ladybug. And now she was here, out of the blue, in her time of sadness and regret. What if Hawkmoth had sent an akuma after her? What if it was on its way now! Could he have sent Lila to try and get her more upset?

Lila grinned. "Oh I just wanted to see if you would approve of my next plan to seperate you from all your friends. After all, your friends are really gullible."

'So that's a yes', thought Marinette. She couldn't let Lila agrivate her. She slowly pushed herself off the bench, making sure to avoid eye contact with Lila. Standing up straight, Marinette concentrated entirely on walking upright and steadily. Lila's grin widened. She thought that she was getting under Marinette's skin. In a way, she was. Insulting her friends would normally enrage Marinette, but she was still putting all her focus into walking without feeling sick. She continued walking forward, step by quickened step. Lila chased after her and continued.

"And your parents!" Lila spouted out. "Even your family, who care about you so much, can be fooled into feeling ashamed of you." The mention of Marinette's family pierced her wall of concentration. She looked into Lila eyes, and saw satisfaction. Satisfaction of finally getting Marinette's proper focus. "I mean I've already shattered everyone's perfect image of you in the last year or so. Now a number of students in our class, who were once your friends, believe you to be aggressive, cruel and insulting. Even Alya and Nino have believed me in some situations." She said, purposely injecting pride into her voice. Marinette was starting to get aggravated. Lila continued grinning. Why does this devil take pleasure in my suffering?, Marinette thought. I had just realised she was a gigantic liar. How dare she insult her, and her family, and her friends. Every fibre in her body screamed to retaliate. To yell and scream, to Lila and the world, the truth about this she-devil. A sudden and terrifying realisation hit Marinette. It shook her body and she once again fell to her knees. She was mad. She was feeling disappointment, hate, and helplessness. Eyes full of fear she stared at the sky, frantically looking for a purple butterfly, which she had no doubt was nearby. Marinette tucked her head into her knees. She needed to calm down. She restarted her breathing meditation, trying to ignore Lila.

Lila's speech continued, "There is only one person who always believes you and also knows how much I lie, but he doesn't help you, does he?" She questioned, "All Adrien does is stand and watch as I tear your nice resolve to bits. Doesn't he care about you? After all... you care sooo much about him."

Marinette snapped. She stood up, aggression seeming to glow off her. She turned and stared menacingly into Lila's eyes, filled with unwavering hatred. Screw Lila. I have something on my mind and I feel like she might want to know. " I know why you're really here Lila. No matter what you say about just being here to upset me, I know your true intentions." Adrenalin and anticipation eradicating any feeling of dizziness from Marinette's mind. Confidence and anger entering her voice, Marinette continued. " I know that you work for Hawkmoth, Lila. I may have no physical proof but I am certain that Hawkmoth has sent you to keep me upset for long enough to get me akumatized. I know that both Ladybug and Chat Noir know about your affiliation with Hawkmoth because I told them. So now I say this. If you dare to hurt my friends and family I will do everything in my power to bring you down. A threat to match a threat. And the only reason I say all this to your face is because I know you can't use it against me. You can't tell anybody about this because if you do I can tell them what this conversation was about. Then... well, you won't exactly be going to any _charities _with _princes _will you." Marinette looked around at the sky and he eyes widened. "Now if you excuse me, there is a person who I would rather not meet today." And with that Marinette sprinted home to the bakery, running from a dark butterfly she had seen fluttering through the sky, leaving a shook and furious Lila in her wake.

-Miraculous-

Shooting through the bakery, Marinette bolted up the stairs into her home. Slamming the door behind her with a thunderous bang, she looked out the windowsill to see a butterfly squeezing through the air tight gap. _Shit!._ Marinette turned and leapt 3 steps at a time to get to her room. Crawling through the trap door, and closing it with a kick behind her, Marinette jumped onto her bed.

"Sorry Tikki!" Marinette whispered struggling for breath. Lifting her hands up to her ears, She ripped off the earrings and chucked them across the room, under her work desk. She couldn't risk the Miraculous getting into Hawkmoth's hands, so if removing them lowered that chance even the slightest bit, then it was worth it. Closing her eyes, a slight touch of calm entering her mind. She once again focused on her breathing. Breathing and heart beat slowing, she didn't realise that a purple butterfly had landed on her red hair band. Marinette felt a shiver cross down her spine as a deep and heavy voice invaded her thoughts and a purple outline shone above her face.

"_Marinette. We meet again. I think it's about time you had the power to diminish your own negativity and push it onto others." _His voice, containing an urge of attraction, was powerful and seemed to echoe off the walls of her head. "_I can give you the power to force everyone to see the truth. You can cripple the power of those who seek to undermine you and your talents. You are a remarkable woman, with great control, who is worthy of such a task. All I ask in return is for Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. Do we have a deal?" _

A small part of her mind wanted to accept. To let her emotions run wild and release her animalistic side. The side of power and rage. To bad for Hawkmoth, this part of her mind was silenced by the rest of her mind that was screaming to turn him down. To regect the power and prepare for another akuma. "We have no deal! I will never help you steal their miraculous. They are our protectors. They will one day find you, defeat you, and confiscate from you, the butterfly miraculous, that does not rightfully belong to you, along with the Miraculous of the peacock! Now get out of mind, because you won't get anything from me." A wave of exhaustion rolled through her muscles, as the akuma was shot out of her hair bands and fazed through the window, back into the streets of Paris.

-Miraculous-

_She had once agin refused to be akumatized. What could possibly give this girl so much power and confidence. Argh! Anger filled though Hawkmoth's veins. What made this thorn so different. She had discovered Lila, one of his sharpest tools, and had warned his enemies. She had single handedly unraveled a number of his plans to achieve his mission, with just her mind, without breaking a sweat. This girl was becoming a real threat. She needed to be dealt with. I need to akumatize somebody. Searching, once agin, for negative emotion. Feeling a stand, he reached for it. It was pitiful compared to what Marinettes had been, but it would have to do. The akuma veired towards the negative emotions._

_"Lila Rossi, Marinette has embarrassed and defeated you. I now give you the power to make her pay and silence her."_

_"_Yes Hawkmoth." Replied Lila, hate and anticipation fueling her rage. A dark heat bubbles over her, giving birth to _Concealer._

-End chapter 6-

Alright, I hope you all enjoyed that, it was very enjoyable to write. Another akuma fight next chapter, so it should be a bit longer than usual. Writing these is a very good time filler while I wait for the episode Chat Blanc to go live this season. I can barely wait and I bet you can't either. Anyway have a nice day. Bye-bye!


	7. Concealer

I'm in a great mood today. I just watched the miraculous episode 'feast' MY NEW FAVOURITE! Hope your enjoying your day and that day you enjoy this chapter of Forever Ladybug. Also should have said this long ago. I obviously do not own miraculous or any of its characters. Alright now enjoy.

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

Marinette jumped off her bed and sped to her desk. Shaken from the contact with an akuma, aswell as it's sudden absence, Marinette tripped. Her face landed with a thud under her desk. Opening her eyes she saw her earrings sitting across from her, the red and black indicating the presence of a powerful god like being within it's walls. Grabing them, she pulled them and herself out from under the desk. Then lifting them up to her ears, she put back in the magical jewelry. "I'm really sorry, Tikki, but if I hadn't taken them off Hawkmoth may have seen you or worse." Marinette looked apologetically at Tikki as she fell into her palms.

"It doesn't matter right now. An akuma is on the loose and it won't take long for it to find a victim!"

Marinette went to get up. _Thud._ She had hit her head on the desk. _Shit_. She lifted her hand to where she hit her head. "No blood. Okay. Time to move. Spots on!" Tikki flew into the earrings, starting the flow of power into her body. All her senses heightened, and her natural abilities increased to that of ancient superheroes. Light stretched across her body, wrapping her farmiliar suit around he body and forming the mask on her face. And now, for the third time in 24 hours, stood ladybug were Marinette used to be.

-Miraculous-

"_Marinette!_" Lila called singingly, peering into Marinette's room through her wall window. "_We need to talk about something! Don't worry. It won't take long." _

"Why don't we talk instead!" Someone called from above. Pulling her head out, Lila stared up to where the statement had come from. Above her, on Marinette's balcony railing, crouched the famous, spotted heroine, Ladybug. Lila stood in a black, skin tight, suit that spread from head to toe. Her hair waved loosely down her back and a black fell over her face. The only skin you could see on he body was around her eyes and the space between them. A small dagger rested on her hip, magically clamped there. Very black, very threatening, but overly simple. Usually akuma designs were rediculous, or at least, overly complicated. What could her powers be? "So what's the deal, this time? I'm guessing, from your intrest in Marinette at this exact moment, that you were Lila Rossi. To bad for you, she contacted me right after she was almost akumatized and I got her somewhere safe." She looked down at Lila's akumatized form, staring with a touch of aggravation. "Now let's get through this quickly. Bla bla Defeat, bla bla Miraculous, bla bla insert stupid name here." A smirk spread across Ladybugs face at her small bit of wit. Chat would be proud. Lila stared up at Ladybug with hate and rage. Rage of the loss of her hunt.

"My name is Concealer-" Lila began.

"Fitting for such an effective forger of lies" Ladybug smugly interrupted.

"And my only goal?" Concealer continued. "To hunt and _kill _Marinette so that I can keep the truth of my situation hidden from the public!"

Ladybug stared down at Conealer, shock spread across her features. _Kill_, as in straight up murder. This wasn't an akuma to retrieve the miraculous. No, this akuma was an assasin. More specifically, her assasin. Hawkmoth wanted Marinette dead. _Holy shitacky Mushrooms! _He must really need Lila. He had only resorted to murder once before, when a civilian had discovered his identity. Hawkmoth had murdered the informant before Ladybug and Chat Noir's very eyes before they could learn his identity. That was over a year ago. He didn't send any akumas out for two weeks after that.

"WHERE IS SHE?" screamed Concealer, desperation and rage fueling the volume of her voice.

"Like I'm gonna tell you, murderer." Ladybug answered, before jumping off the railing and leaping onto a different building, quickly followed by Concealer.

-Miraculous-

Adrien lay on his couch, half asleep. Today had been really tiring and most of his body was telling him to sleep, but his mind was concentrating on Ladybug. It wasn't unusual for his thoughts to drift to the love of his life, but today was a bit different. He was filled with worry for his partner. After the akuma fight at the Eiffel Tower Ladybug had looked incredibly shaken. She had been dizzy, sick and extremely pale. He felt horrible for leaving her on her own but he couldn't have stuck around. He would have detransformed. That still didn't stop him from feeling bad. Plagg sat on the tv remote flicking through the channels, thankfully on mute. Just as Adrien was finally dozing off, Plagg let out a worried gasp. "Adrien we need to go! There's an akuma!" That was unusual, Adrien thought, as usually Plagg was very against going to battle akumas. Adrien opened his eyes to see on the tv Ladybug crashing into a building, a crater forming in the wall from her impact. Ladybug was badly injured. Blood covered the side of her face and scratches seemed to cover every bit of her face there was. Jumping off the couch, he stared closer at the tv. _Impossible!_ She had cuts on her arms, legs and body. Adrien looked at Plagg, who's face was also covered with worry. "Plagg! How is that possible. Our suits are practically invincible. How is Ladybug's suit being cut to shreds?" Adrien questioned.

"I don't know." Replied Plagg, the Kwami zipping around in worry. "It shouldn't be possible. We can figure it out later. Right now you need to go and save Ladybug!"

"Right! Plagg, Claws out!" The destructive power flooded his body as the tight suit stretched across his skin, replacing his normal clothing. Strength flowed in through his vains, entering his muscles and mind, improving his reflexes and senses. A feeling of freedom tingled up his spine as the transformation concluded, with his mask materialising across his face. Chat Noir lept onto his open window then lept onto the building opposite his room. Turning on his heals, Chat propelled himself towards the Louvre Pyramid (the pyramid museum in Paris) where his lady was fighting for her life.

-Miraculous-

The glass shattered as Ladybug shot through it with enough force to crumble a superpowerless person's spine to dust. Landing on her back Ladybug looked up at the pointed roof of the Louvre to see Concealer, again, coming towards her with her dark dagger. Rolling over on the ground, Ladybug shifted to the side to avoid the direct force of Concealer's blow, but she wasn't fast enough. The dagger sliced through her suit, creating a gash by the side of her torso. A long and agonising grunt escaped her as she tried to stand up straight. She only got half way before she was kicked in the stomach, the force propelling her into the ancient history section. Landing, thankfully, on her feet, she continued to spin her yo-yo for a shield. Concealer sprinted in after her. Concealer split her dagger into thin slices of metal and started shooting them at Ladybug. Most where deflected by her yo-yo but some got past and scraped at her shoulders. Another grunt and wail of pain escaped her. Everyone of her muscles ached. Her cuts rubbed against each other and her arms where tiring. She was feeling dizzy and was certain to be loosing lots of blood. And now a gash lay at her side flooding her brain with panick.

"WHERE IS MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!? TELL ME LADYBUG OR YOU'LL DIE, HERE AND NOW!" Concealer walked closer to her, forcing Ladybug to back away. Ladybug stared at Concealer, eyes fixated on finding something. A weakness, a weapon. Anything. "You already know I won't tell you!" She stared down Concealer, still slouched over, her free hand held over her side gash. "So stop chatting and get this over with."

Concealer raised her dagger above her head and crushed it, for the fifth time in their fight, between her hands, letting it's remains slide onto her. Then with a wave of blurry vision Cocealer once again camouflaged in to her surroundings. Silence followed. The only sound was Ladybug's erratic breathing and the drip of her blood to the floor. Then a great weight threw itself onto Ladybug's chest, shoving her to the ground. Concealer reappeared on top of Ladybug, dagger held to her throat. Ladybug felt for her yo-yo, but it had left her grip, sliding across the ground when she had been nocked to the ground. Concealer's brown, pitiless, hating eyes stared down into Ladybug's blue, sad and fearful eyes. "Are you ready to talk now, Ladybug?" Concealer pushed her dagger closer to Ladybug's throat, till she swore she felt a trickle of blood leak down her throat. Concealer continued tauntingly. "No? Oh well. You had a good run. I will find Marinette, whether you live or die. This is just a bit more convenient. Close you eyes Ladybug. Close your eyes and bleed some more."

Ladybug stared up pleadingly but she got no reply. Tears streamed from her deep blue eyes. Slowly, she closed her eyes and took in a big breath. To herself, Ladybug wispered. "Mama. Papa. Chat. I'm sorry." Concealer's arm tensed as she moved to slash her dagger when something shot into her side. She was lauched off the bloody Ladybug and shot off into the wall. Chat Noir had arrived.

-Miraculous-

Concealer had been shot straight in the wall and was slowly collecting herself. Chat looked worryingly at Ladybug. She lay on the floor, not getting up. Chat Noir dashed over and scooped her up in his arms. He lept up out of museum, caring the unpleasantly limp body of Ladybug. He ran and lept and flew through the air to travel across to the other side of Paris. Chat then landed down into an ally and placed down his partner. He looked up and down her body, assessing the damage. Small cuts covered her legs, arms and torso, all of which was covered in dry blood. Her face was covered in a combination of blood, sweat and tears. Her once black hair, now mingled with red, that stuck to her neck and cheaks. Most terrifyingly, a large gash sat at the side of her torso, still spilling blood down her side onto the floor. Chat crouched over his partner. "Please Ladybug. Please wake up. You can't be gone. I can't do this job without you." He looked down at his knees, ashamed he had once again let down his lady. His ears suddenly perched up as a flourish of beeps sounded and the final spot on Ladybug's earnings began to flicker.

-End chapter 7-

One more done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Forever Ladybug. I'll be finishing this akuma battle next chapter if all goes to plan. The next one should be out a bit quicker as the next episode of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir isn't supposed to come out till October 20. Soooo long. Anyway, see you next chapter.


	8. Thank-you

Let's get straight in. I obviously don't own Miraculous or any of the characters in the show. I'm just a random boy writing a story. Enjoy!

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* _The final spot on Ladybug's miraculous disappeared, signaling the start of the detransformation. Pink light flooded the ally as the torn fabric of Ladybug's suit disappeared to be replaced by- _NO!_ Chat Noir was not allowed to see Ladybug's identity. Regrettably, Chat tore his gaze from her body, turning his body to look away from her. A huff of exhaustion was let out by Ladybug's Kwami. What was her name again? Nikki? Pinky? AH HUH! Tikki! That's it. "Tikki?" Questioned Chat a Noir to thin air. Still not daring to turn around.

A small squeak came from behind him. "Just give me a second, please. I need to recharge."

"Can you do something so that I can turn around?" Asked Chat, urgency showing in the sad energy in his voice.. "I need to care for my partner."

"Alright. Give me a sec." Tikki flew up in front of her chosen. Exhaustion filling her mind, but it nowhere near as overpowering as her worry for Marinette. Blood was starting to seep onto her everyday, civilian, clothes. Focusing her power into her lungs, Tikki let out a slight breath, blowing pink powder from her lungs. The dust stuck itself onto Marinette's clothing, creating a layer of pink to hide the clothes from Chat. Tikki then blew a slight amount onto her own hand and whipped it around where Ladybug's mask usually was. Ladybug had once again appeared, hiding from view, Marinette. Using the last of her strength, Tikki ripped a hole in Ladybug's makeshift suit to allow her side gash to be seen. "It's- it's done. You can turn around." Then Tikki fell into Ladybug's purse, also hidden from sight by the powder, to recharge her energy. Chat tuned around to see his lady. Shuffling over he immediately raised his hand to her face, trying to feel her breathing. A small chill blew across his hand. _A breath!_ She was alive. "Tikki, she's alive!" Shouted Chat, relieved beyond all measure. Tikki zipped out from under Ladybug's makeshift suit. She moved down to look at the gash on Ladybug's side. "Chat, we need to get this wound cleaned and bandaged up. If she wakes up before we can cover her wound she'll insist to go back an fight in this state! Can you go find some bandages, a clean cloth and some water? It'll do till you two can finish off the akuma and the miraculous ladybugs can heal her."

Chat looked down at Ladybug with sad eyes. Ofcourse she would want to go fight. After all, Chat Noir can't catch akumas. _Argh! _He hated the idea of leaving his lady, but there was no other option. Decided, Chat got up and made to leave. "I'll be back as soon as possible." And he ran out into the streets, looking for a pharmacy.

-Miraculous-

Tikki stared down at Ladybug. Covered in pink, instead of the usual red and black. She saw a confident woman, struggling with facing day to day life, while also struggling everyday to battle crazed villains. Once a shy girl who was frightened at the thought of saving Paris. And now, once again, she was dying. Bleeding out slowly, and most likely, painfully. Tikki hated it. A strong woman lay before her, who struggles so much, struck down by a coward, who hides behind other people. Behind the ladybug mask Marinette was a person. With problems and issues of her own. She couldn't focus on them, as much as she tried to, as her life as a superhero was so important. Marinette didn't deserve to live like this. She deserved so much better. If she could do something she should, right? A thought came to Tikki. She could... NO. She couldn't do that. No way. Nobody wants that. Still... maybe a back up.

Tikki looked up and down Ladybug. She looked at every cut and gash that had been struck, storing the image in her mind. Storing the image of an almost dead Marinette for later use.

-Miraculous-

Running through the door of the pharmacy, Chat's eyes darted around the store. His eyes rested on a store clerk. The clerk was shocked at the sudden appearance of the famous hero in his work place. Chat spoke to the clerk. "I need towels, bandages and bottle water!" The clerk continued to stare. "NOW!" The shock of Chat Noir's yell shook him back into place. "Ofcourse, yes." The clerk darted through a door behind the counter. Two minutes later he returned holding all three of Chat's requests. Chat dropped a handful of money on the counter, grabbed the pile of items and ran out of the shop with a quick thanks. Usinging his pole, he propelled himself forward, but not up, in case the akuma was near and saw him. He soon found himself running into the ally where Ladybug was hidden. "I'm back Tikki."

Tikki turned around very quickly, her face almost containing the expression of being caught doing something shameful. It was there for a second, but then it was gone, so Chat dismissed it for his imagination. Crawling down to his lady, Chat picked up the towel and spilled a small amount of water onto it. Tikki levitated over his shoulder, watching, as he lightly and tenderly wiped at the blood around the cut. A sharp inhalation of breath sounded and Ladybug's eyes began to flutter. Chat continued dabbing around the cut till it was free of dried blood. He then lifted up his lady to wrap the bandage around her, putting probably an extra 3 layers over the cut that necessary. A groan sounded as Ladybug began to stir. Her blue eyes opened to dare into Chat's green cat ones. "Cha- Chaton?" She struggled to spout out. Shuffling on the ground she proper herself onto her shoulder. Moving her torso, she took a sharp breath of pain, as her side gash moved. "Shit!"

"Ladybug, calm down." Chat urged. "You're okay. Just stay still. I rescued you from the akuma. I took you to the other side of the city. I bandaged you up."

Ladybug looked down at her side to see the bandage that wrapped around her. It wasn't perfect but it would do. "Thanks Chat. You saved my life." She looked up at him again. "Chat," a solemn face taking over her relived one, "Hawkmoth attempted another murder. He sent that akuma to murder someone." Shock spread across his features as he undoubtedly remembered Hawkmoth's only other murder. "Are you sure? Who is it? Is it us?" Worry and a tingle of fear pierced his heart. He was willing to die saving Paris, but no one sane wanted to die painfully and as a failure.

Ladybug stared into Chat's eyes with understanding. "Yes, I'm sure. I know who it is and no, it's not us." She paused. "I understand that you're rather close to this person so you need to know that I won't let anything happen to them." Her face was sad and showed pity. She whispered the name and it felt as if Chat Noir entire world shook. "_Marinette Dupain-Cheng._" Chat's eyes widened in shock. It can't be. What had she done that could make Hawkmoth want her dead. She was a wonderful and intelligent girl. Why would Hawkmoth do this?

"Why would he want Marinette dead?"

Ladybug looked at the ground. "The information she knows about Lila."

"No." Chat now also looked away. Marinette had provided us with some vital information and now she could die for it. Marinette, who stuck out her neck in a number of akuma fights to protect Paris without superpowers, was being hunted by a crazed villain. Ladybug gave Chat a minute to collect his thoughts before continuing.

"What's this pink stuff on me, anyway?" Ladybug questioned. Tikki flew up from behind Chat Noir, causing Ladybug to let out a terrified gasp. "SPOTS ON!" Tikki flew into her black earrings, forcing the transformation. The replacing of uniform from pink dust to skin tight suit caused a wave of pain, evoking a tight gasp.

"Ladybug! Calm down! I didn't see your identity." Chat comforted.

Ladybug looked at him, fear evident in her eyes. "It's not that! Being transformed was the only thing stopping her from being able to track me! She gains more abilities as time goes on! I did something to stop her from tracking Marinette but now she needs me to tell her where she is. Now she'll be coming here, quickly, with a whole new arsenal of powers. Help me up!"

Chat stood up, offering his hand to Ladybug. She took it and with a grunt, and a large portion of energy stood up herself. Suddenly a wicked laugh sounded above them. The duo both twisted their head up to see what created the laugh and saw Concealer staring down at them. She had found them.

-Miraculous-

"_Concealer, I give you the power to hunt down anybody and you fail to find one citizen! She can not be allowed to live. She has interfered in too many of my plans." _Hawkmoth was furious. Somehow ladybug was hiding Marinette from the magic of the akumas. The only possibility is that Ladybug gave her a miraculous to hide her position, but at that time Ladybug had no idea about Lila's powers, How was that infuriating bug doing it?!

Lila's words suddenly interrupted his thinking. "I can sense Marinette! She just appeared on the other side of Paris! Out of nowhere!"

Hawkmoth spoke with urgent menace. "_Then get moving. And don't fail this time. If you do, it's your head on the line, not mine."_ He cut the connection as Concealer lept towards where she had felt Marinette.

-Miraculous-

Ladybug stared, wide eyed, as Concealer launched herself from the roof towards her, dagger drawn. The duo dashed back to avoid the attack, Chat Noir supporting Ladybug on his shoulder. Landing in a crouch, Concealer stood in full view of the super powered duo. Her suit had changed. While the basis of it was still the same, she now wore a black coat over it that draped down to her feet. Her once leathery suit was now flowing metal that swirled ellagantly along her limbs and torso. She now held two black daggers, instead of one, aswell as the two still magically attached to her waist. The final new addition was a black hood that hung over her head. Altogether she was like a leveled up version of the original Concealer. More weapons, probably more powers and a new look to top it all off. Much more menacing, much more deadly. Backing further into the ally, away from Concealer, the duo entered a defensive stance. Reaching for their weapons, both of the heroes gave each other a worried look. "We need to get out of this ally." Whispered ladybug, so lightly that only Chat's heightened hearing would normally pick up what she said. To bad their enemy was no normal enemy.

"There is point whispering, Ladybug." Concealer stated. "I gained superior hearing 15 minutes ago. The longer we fight, the less chance of your victory and the closer I get to finding Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Ladybug shouted back. "Why go as far as to murder an innocent girl?! What could make it worth the extinguishing of life?" She stared at Concealer with a look of utter disappointment. Disappointed by the lack of humanity Hawkmoth possessed. A purple outline appeared in front of Concealer's face. A couple seconds later it disappeared. "Hawkmoth says that she has been an inconvenience to his plans, stopping a number akumas on her own by doing all but capturing akumas. She has outed me as his ally to his greatest enemies and has resisted being akumatized a number of times, including today. She is considered a threat on par with the two of you." The duo soaked in this information. Ladybug was recalling all the times she had thwarted Hawkmoth in the last three plus years as Marinette, while thinking of ways to get out of this situation. Chat Noir was in shock. Marinette had fought akumas on her own? More than once? AND she had resisted Hawkmoth's influence, AND she was also almost akumatized TODAY! How in all the frickin' universe had his sweet and innocent friend accomplish all that? 

Concealer continued. "And finally, he wanted me to tell you that even if you so somehow defeat me, he will still try to end Marinette, whether by akuma or by his own hand." 

The duo both took a large gulp. Marinette was going to die. Sooner or later Marinette would be killed. Hawkmoth wouldn't give up. Ladybug's thoughts drifted to her family. Where they in danger? Would Hawkmoth hurt them? Kill them? Ladybug didn't have time to think about it any further because Concealer, at the end of her reciting, leaped at Ladybug, two knives drawn, and aimed at her throat. Ladybug's eyes widened as she realised she had left herself unguarded in her thoughts and was wide open. Thankfully Chat Noir extended his baton to block the attack and whacked Concealer back a few steps. Stepping to his lady's side, he wrapped his arm around her waist, causing pain to rush from Ladybug's side gash, and propelled them both up and out of the ally onto the roof of a building. "Chat Noir we have to defeat her quickly. The longer we take the stronger she grows!" Said Ladybug, not even bothering to lower her voice. A black glow sprouted from the ally they were in and Concealer leaped onto the roof, now with a smooth handled black sword, around the length of Ladybug's arm, in hand. The black glow seemed to signify the bringing of a new power... maybe? "Alright, that's it. LUCKY CHARM!" A large sum of light emitted from Ladybug's yo-yo as she spun it in the sky to create an object which could win the battle for them. The light faded and an object fell into Ladybug's hands. "X-Ray goggles?" Concealer saw the object and knew better than to give Ladybug time to figure out how to use it. She darted at Ladybug, sword ready to push into her chest. Concealer had been too focused on Ladybug, so she had completely forgotten about Chat, who lept infront of the blow. Using his skills as a fencer he parred the strike with his baton and struck Concealer in the stomach. A gruff grunt sounded as Chat pushed her off the building. "My lady, have you got any clue on where the akuma may be hidden?" Asked Chat. 

"No I don't." A sudden realisation hit Ladybug. " *_gasp_* The goggles. The object could be metal and this could let us see it!" Putting them over her head she prepared herself for Concealer's return to the roof. And soon enough she lept back onto the roof and stared at Ladybug, her body language showing great agitation. "Chat, keep her distracted," Ladybug ordered, "so I can find the akumatized object." Chat Noir charged at Concealer, both hands slashing his baton in her direction. Ladybug followed behind, yo-yo twirling at her side. Leaping to the side as Chat a Noir engaged in battle, Ladybug scanned her eyes down Concealers figure. The swirling metal of her suit could be seen through her over coat. Her weapons showed vibrantly against her suit. Nothing directly on her which could hold an akuma. Chat Noir blocked a strike aimed at his side and slashed back with his baton. Concealer cartwheeled back and kicked Chat Noir's baton out of his hands. Ladybug made to jump into the action, but Concealer saw her and started lauching daggers, stopping her progress. While doing so, Concealer launched herself at Chat pinning him to the ground. While still throwing daggers Concealer moved her free hand towards Chat Noir's ring. A panicked look took over his face, followed by a sudden touch of calm. "CATACLYSM!" 

Concealer leaped off of Chat Noir, fearing the touch of the destructive power of the cataclysm. Pure distruction shook in his hand as a Chat held the power to destroy anything, or anyone. 

The onslaught of daggers had ended and Ladybug continued to look for the akumatized object. With no success with finding the object on her suit, Ladybug now turned her concentration towards Concealer's coat. Scanning the coat with the goggles, ladybug spotted something rather interesting. Hidden _inside_ of the coat colar was metal necklace. 'That must be the object!' Ladybug realised. She yelled to Chat Noir, who was slashing his destructive claw at Concealer. "Chat, cataclysm her coat!" A look of worry spread across Concealer's face. Ladybug only had three minutes before she changed back. Time was running out. Ladybug shot her yo-yo at Concealer. As a result, her focus was shifted towards Ladybug and away from Chat Noir. Concealer blocked the attack with her sword, allowing Chat Noir the opportunity to strike. Leaping forward, Chat slashed his fingers along the coat, making sure not to cut to deep and destroy the person under the costume. The power shattered the coat to dust, a clink sounding as the necklace hidden within hit the ground. Concealer stared down at it and made a leap for it. Chat charged into her to stop her getting it, making her fly across the roof. Chat picked up the necklace. It was the replica fox miraculous... Ofcourse. Concealer was getting up. Chat looked towards Ladybug and chucked her the necklace. She caught it and slammed it onto the ground. It cracked and the dark butterfly escaped. Ladybug opened the yo-yo and swung for the butterfly. Capturing it, light flowed through the yo-yo, purifying the akuma. She released it, the butterfly fluttering away innocently. Suddenly, with all immediate danger gone, the adrenaline flooded out of her body, causing her vision to flicker. On the other side of the roof Lila changed back to normal. She looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir. She contemplated staying around and watching them but that could end up having some bad consequences. Jumping down in to the ally, Lila ran off, getting away from the heroic duo.

Chat Noir dashed over to Ladybug. She fell down to her knees and began to loose consciousness. She had lost to much blood. The battle had distracted her and had given her energy but now that the battle was over Ladybug's life was slipping quickly away again. Chat's eyes where full of fear. "Ladybug, please. Use the miraculous ladybugs. Fix everything. Please. You'll be okay." Ladybug looked sickly pale. She began to sway. Tipping over she fell into Chat's lap. Her eye lids closed as her eyes moved under them. Her lips twitched as she tried to speak. Barely a whisper, Ladybug spoke. "mi- mi- mira- miraculous la- lady-bug." The goggles erupted with power. The bugs of restoration covered Ladybug restoring her to her healthy form. The colour retuned to her face and her wounds healed. Her strength returned and she sat up. She opened her eyes and looked up into Chat's, his eyes full of relief and and admiration. "Thank you, Ladybug. Thank you." Chat cried.

"For what?" Ladybug questioned.

"For having the strength to live and save yourself." He answered, happily.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"One minute! I have to go. See you soon, Chat."

The duo raised their arms and did their fist bump. In unison the duo celebrated. "Pound it!"

Saying goodbye, the duo leaped off in different directions, Chat Noir, happy to have the fight over with, and Ladybug, thinking about Hawkmoth and his want for Marinette's death.

-End Chapter 8-

All done. I hope that you enjoyed this fight. Every chapter that gets published is one chapter closer to the most anticipated chapter, that I can't wait to write. Alright bye!


	9. Vermin-of-the-alley

Hello readers! I've been having lots of fun writing this story and have no intention of stopping anytime soon. That said, I would like to make a another fanfic. This one would be either a Marichat/LadyNoir ship where Marinette has been in love with Chat since they first fought together, while Adrien is in love with Marinette, or it would be a story where Marinette, as Ladybug, is a wanted criminal (still a hero though). It would be nice if you all could tell me whether you want me to do one of these ideas, along with Forever Ladybug, of just focus on the Forever Ladybug story till it's finished. I would also like to thank any feedback I have been given on my writing, I really appreciate it. Finally, mild themes and blood warning. Alright, with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter.

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

"I'm to far away from the bakery to make it back before I detransform." Ladybug told herself, shooting herself forward with her yo-yo. Even as Ladybug, Marinette couldn't traverse the entirety of Paris in thirty seconds, could she? No, she couldn't. The sky was orange, but darkening with every passing minute, with the disappearance of the sun beyond the horizon. She was going to have to walk home in the dark. Great, just great. The night time breeze blew and the air held the scent of the cold night, refreshing and clean. Her muscles ached with exhaustion from her constant battles and sleepless hours. Her mind raced as she continued grappling to buildings, searching for a safe place to detransform. Twenty seconds left. Landing on a nearby roof, Ladybug kept low, making sure that no one saw her. Cradling against a wall that stood on the roof, Ladybug whispered the detransformation words. "Spots off". A pink light covered the roof as Marinette's power escaped her body, and her civilian clothes returned. When she looked down at her clothes, she was shocked to see pink covering her. Marinette's shock must have been visible because Tikki, regardless of her own exhaustion, flew up to Marinette's face to explain. "I covered you up with pink dust." Tikki explained. "It worked as fabric to keep your identity from Chat." Tikki took in a deep breath and blew out, wiping away the dust in an instant. Tikki then fell, exhaustion winning over her strength. Marinette caught Tikki in her palms and stared kindly and with worry at her Kwami. She slid Tikki into her purse. "Rest up, Tikki." Marinette soothed. "I'm sorry, but we're all out of food. I'll grab you some cookies when we get home to the bakery." Moving to the edge of the roof, Marinette walked down the fire escape, into a two way opened alley way. It was very dark but the light on both ends of the alley provided her with enough light of to not trip over the scattered rubbish. A loud clang sounded from behind Marinette. Zipping around to face what had made the noise, she was surprised to see nothing there but a rolling can. 'My nerves are really kicking up tonight.' She thought to herself, before turning around again to continue her walk out of the alley way. What greeted her this time did surprise her. Two men where running a top speed towards her, both holding a large knife, ready to slash her to bits. Their shoes must be cushioned somewhat because even now Marinette could not hear the rapid tapping of their feet on the ground. Marinette turned around to run to the other escape from the alley, only to see two more men charging at her from that direction, their own knives drawn. Four against one? Hah! Not a problem for Ladybug. Not even a problem for Marinette. Well, _normally_ not a problem for Marinette, but today she was beat. She was exhausted from the akuma battle aswell as incredibly tired from the lack of sleep. She didn't have the energy to properly fight off four, armed, men. Seeing no other option, Marinette jumped back onto the fire escape, her athletic ability allowing her to jump straight up onto it. Adrenaline once again flooded through her body. It was no where near as powerful as the other times today, due to her exhaustion, but it was enough to keep her moving. The four men reached the fire escape and stared up at her with menace. Clambering over each other, one of the men crawled up the ladder of the fire escape, chasing after her, soon followed by the other three men. The echoes of the stamping of the men on the metal echoed up to Marinette as she climbed back onto the roof. Running to the other side of the roof, away from the men, she looked over the edge, searching for someway to get out of this situation. Twirling around, Marinette watched as the four men climbed on to the roof with her. A breeze brushed across her face, bringing with it the nauseating smell of alcohol, ash and hormones. _Disgusting_. Brandishing their knives, they slowly stepped towards Marinette. A wicked grin spread across all four of their drunken faces. Their eyes stared in a meld of crazed intent, desire and anticipation. Once again, _disgusting_.

"Hey, little girl." One of the men slurred as he stepped forward, ahead of the other three, instinctively causing Marinette to step back, making her almost fall off the edge of the roof. "Why don't you hang around with us for a little?" Marinette stayed quiet. "Come on," he continued, now standing directly in front of her, "give us something. Have a little fun." Marinette still remained quiet. The man's eyes, who's she could now see was murky, dirt, brown, now contained a growing agitation. She now realised that staying quiet was a mistake. The man's body tensed and he raised his knife and slashed Marinette's cheek, causing Marinette to fall to the ground at his feet. This caused a wicked laugh to erupt from all four men and an exchange of pats on the back, as Marinette raised her hand to feel her cheek. Blood was running from the cut, down her cheek and her neck, then soaking into her white shirt and shirt jacket. The lead man stared down again at Marinette, his grin even more menacing. "Alright, enough playing. Time for some fun." The man crouched down and grabbed her shoulder. Instantly, Marinette reflexed and puched him in the head, knocking him out cold. He fell backwards and the three remaining men took a step back. "Bitch! Holy shit!" One of the men called. All three men gave each other a questioning look, then stared back at her, who was getting up. All three men charged at Marinette. Marinette charged at the man on the left of the trio, jumping and lifting her leg, only to then bring it down on his head. Pain shot up her leg from the impact. While Marinette's skills as a fighter where incredible, her body was more used to fighting with magic infused muscles. It wasn't that she wasn't strong, because she was, stronger than any athlete, it was just unusual to battle without her protection. The man collapsed under her leg, landing face first on the ground. Two down, two to go. The other two men threw a fist, each, at Marinette. She was able to slide sluggishly out of the way of the first blow, but could not avoid the second. She took the full impact of the man's fist into her stomach. A celebratory grin spread across his face as she was lauched across the roof, landing on her back. Marinette shook her head and lifted herself to see her attacker. He was once again charging at her. Lifting his knife in the air, ready to bring it down, into Marinette. As the blow came down she was able to roll out of the way. The blade snapped as it impacted with the solid roof and the blade shot into Marinette's arm. The other man ran at her on the ground. Marinette lifted her legs and kicked forward. She couldn't see where the hit landed, but from the agonising wail that emitted from the man, Marinette concluded that she had got him in the groin. Lucky. Not for him, though. He fell to the ground and vomited, before crawling away and into a ball. Must have hit him _really_ hard. Marinette stood up, pushing through the pain of the snapped knife in her arm, the pain from the impact of the punch to the stomach and the impact of falling on her back. The final man ran towards her with a not broken knife. _Must have swapped it for someone else's_. Marinette pulled out the knife blade from her arm. She gripped it into her palm, causing her hand to drip blood. The man was mere feet away from her, so she lauched herself to try and get behind him. The man slashed at her leaping figure and slashed all down her leg. Pain once again shot through Marinette and she instinctively moved her hand to feel the cut. On the bringing down of her hand, the blade she held, made contact. A loud snap sounded as the final man cried out in agonising pain. Marinette had cut through the man's ankle tendon. Immense pain shot through the man, flooding his brain, consuming every part of his attention. The man continued to yell. He fell over, no longer being able to use one of his legs. Then the yells silenced as the final man fell unconscious. It was over.

Marinette looked at what she had done. It was now dark, properly into the night, so she could only see the outlines of four figures lying on the ground. All she could now hear was her own heavy breathing. She took in a great inhalation of breath, soaking in the cool night time air. Marinette pulled out her phone to check for the time. "_9:30! _My parents are gonna kill me. I need to go!" Marinette whispered to herself. She took one last look at the men who attached her. What disgusting people. She moved to take a step forward on her left leg and fell to the ground. She had forgotten about the gash all down it the final man had left. Marinette looked towards the fire escape. Pushing herself to stand again, she limped over to the fire escape, dragging her hurt leg behind her. Clambering over the edge of the roof, Marinette carefully climbed down the escape, completely unaware of the tall figure watching her on the opposite roof.

-End Chapter 9-

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was a bit shorter (wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger), and look forward to the next one. This chapter was really just some more bad things happening to Marinette. It's really pileing on now, huh. We're getting very close to the main plot point of this fanfic. I can't wait.


	10. Nearly-a-goodbye

Two more chapters, then it really begins.

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

Adrien fell through his open window just as he detransformed, releasing the magical creature within. Plagg zapped out of Adrien's ring and landed, limbs sprawled, on his bed, likely very exhausted. The power flooded out of his body, bringing back all the exhaustion from his sleep deprivation. Muscles tired, Adrien walked over to his desk and pulled out a slice of Camembert and threw it across the room to his Kwami. Plagg instantly sat up and swallowed the entire slice in one go.

"Whoa, whoa!" Adrien exclaimed. "You never eat your stinky cheese so quickly. Are you okay?" He asked jokingly.

The look he got back from Plagg was anything but that of being humoured. His features displayed that of worry, grief and anger. "How can I be okay!" Plagg snappily replied. "Hawkmoth has plans to murder another person but my chosen is too love struck with Ladybug, and happy to be done with a fight, to care! If anybody should be worried about Marinette it should be you! She's YOUR princess, after all."

Plagg hardly ever spoke like this. Voice, rash and angry he stared up at Adrien, as if daring him to deny his claims. Adrien made to do so, but stopped. Plagg was right. His friend was in mortal danger and he had completely forgotten. The truth of his words where like a slap to the face and a punch to the gut. What kind of hero was he if he just forgot about citizens in mortal danger, especially one which he owed so much to. "I'm sorry to disappoint, Plagg."

Plagg continued to stare at Adrien with anger. Then his features softened. "It's ok, my boy. Your tired and busy. Not your fault. Just transform and go check up on her."

"You got it." Purpose pushed his exhaustion to the side. "Plagg, Claws out!"

-Miraculous Ladybug-

The dark figure watched as the injured girl struggled down the fire escape of the building opposite his own. "_What a strong and resilient young girl._" Contemplated Hawkmoth. "_It really is a shame. She would have made an excellent ally, if it weren't for her tendency to mess with my plans and get in the way_." Hawkmoth stared down at, the now limping, Marinette. He had just watched as four men had tried to attack the girl and watched as she fought them off. He had left his mansion in a huff, disappointed with Lila's failure to hunt down the nuisance. The girl was a thorn in his side and he intended to weed it out, even if he had to do it by his own hand. He had been rather happy when he saw the men as he thought that he, as Hawkmoth, would not have to kill the young woman. He was then extremely surprised when the girl managed to fight off the attackers, leaving them in various stages of agony. Marinette, he observed, had not made it out harm free. During the fight she had been slashed down the leg by the attackers knife. Hawkmoth jumped off his building as Marinette reached the ground, ready to finally rid himself of this pain.

-Miraculous-

Marinette's injured leg dragged behind her, bleeding into her pink jeans. She was moving as quickly as she could without passing out, trying to get as much distance between her and the violent and disgusting men. Her brain was on full alert, searching for even the slightest movement in the darkest corner of her sight. She was panicking, thinking she could hear things she didn't and swaying a bit to the side. She looked forward and continued to speed out of the alley. A whisper of air flicked her stands of grimey hair into the air. Her body tensed as a shadow seemed to soar over her, landing in her way of the alley exit. The dark figure stood in a dark suit and silver mask. A purple brooch rested at his colar bone. The butterfly miraculous.

"_Hawkmoth._" Marinette seethed menacingly, her eyes holding a hatred that Hawkmoth did not expect to see. The kindness he had once seen on their few encounters, him as Gabriel Agreste, was completely gone.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Hawkmoth greeted, voice devoid of all emotion. "I expect that the parisitic duo has informed you of how bad your current situation is."

Marinette stared back at him, somehow staying strong and brave in the face of the most feared villain of all Paris. A silence hung in the cold night air, which then Marinette broke with a questioning whisper.

"Why?"

Hawkmoth stared down into the eyes of the smaller girl. She was obviously frightened by her situation, but she wasn't allowing it to dictate her actions. If he was going to end the poor girl's life he would at least let her know why it had to be done. He wasn't that cruel.

"_Over the past three years since Ladybug and Chat Noir's first appearance you have managed to interfere with my plans. Your influence over your friend, stone heart, delayed his second akumatization, therefore delaying my plans. Your natural kindness has delayed, or even stopped, the akumatization of many of my victims before my akuma could reach them_."

A grin spread over the woman's face, but disappeared soon after. She was trying to hide her happiness over what a nuisance to him she had been. Hawkmoth, despite Marinette's effort, had seen the smile and was aggravated.

"_You may smile now, girl, but your interference will no longer be tolerated. It is this confidence and your want to stop me that makes me resort to your unfortunate end_." Marinette's ferocity did not waver, as she continued to stare up at him. Even with complete confirmation of her coming death her bravery stood strong. Hawkmoth continued, making sure to keep all his attention on Marinette, looking for a sign that she may try to make a break for it.

"_Not only have you stopped my akumas from reaching their victims, but you have, on an increasing number of attacks, fought my akumatized villians. Either by helping the duo, such as with evilistrater or revealing my alliance with Lila Rossi, or by fighting akumas by yourself and defeating them for Ladybug to de-evilize. Your interference in my plans can go on no longer. It really is a shame. You would have made a great akuma, maybe finally succeeding where others failed, or even an incredible ally. Too bad you chose the wrong side. Too bad you refused to be akumatized. Too bad you ruined so many of my plans._"

Silence once again held in the air. This time Hawkmoth broke it, lifting his cane, preparing to attack.

"_I'm sorry to have to do this._" His voice held no senseirity. Brandishing his cane, he slashed at Marinette's injured leg before kicking her, sending the girl flying down the alley.

-Miraculous-

"Where is she?" Chat whispered to himself.

Chat Noir had travelled to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, and was currently peeking through Marinette's bedroom window. Panick was starting to consume the hero. If Marinette wasn't home at this hour it couldn't be good. And the fact that Hawkmoth was after her made it that much worse. What if she never made it back from where ever Ladybug had taken her? Sliding up his baton, he tried to call Ladybug. Nothing. She must have detransformed. Chat peeked further into the Dupain-Cheng household. Both Sabine and Tom were sitting in front of the phone. It was on speaker. Chat pushed his ear against the glass. Maybe he could hear something. Faintly, he heard on the phone.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Cheng. We're looking, but we haven't found your daughter. We made calls to multiple of her class mates. She was last seen, by her class, heading to the principal's office. Many said that she made a slight dizzy spill. Once she was sent to the principal's office, because of her lateness, she was ment to return to class but she never did. Past that, we have no leads on her location. We heard from the few witnesses of the most recent attack, that the akuma was, indeed, after your daughter."

The couple exchanged worried glances. "Oh god..." tears ran down Sabine's cheak. It hurt Chat that their stable and loving family was in danger of falling apart, all because of Hawkmoth.

Chat had heard enough. Reluctantly, he removed his head from the window and rested back on to the balcony and lent forward on the railing. This was bad. Marinette was really missing. He couldn't just wait for the police to find her. What if it was too late.

Well, if he where to go look, and he was going to, around the area they had fought Concealer would be a good start. It wasn't a strong lead, but it was all he had. Determined, Chat Noir leaped off the balcony heading in the direction he last saw his lady.

Chat Noir's eyes scanned over the building and down the streets, looking for Marinette. His black ears twitched, searching for the slightest sound of her voice. Suddenly, his ears picked up a voice, yelling exasperatedly.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

Chat Noir changed direction and headed towards the yell.

-Miraculous-

Marinette was trying to orientate herself from the hit when she heard the tapping of running feet on the paving headed her way. The patting stopped and she roled to the side. Hakmoth's cane struck where her head had been, seconds ago, with such force that it sent cracks splintering through the paving. Marinette crawled up onto her knees and rolled forward, and away from Hawkmoth's attempt to slash at her. Hawkmoth was becoming furious. "_Stand still, you insignificant little girl_." He commanded, anger flowing in his voice. Despite the situation a grin tugged at her lips. "But Hawkmoth," She began, making her voice as small and innocent as possible, "if I'm so insignificant then why do I attract so much attention as to bring the most infamous person in all of Paris into MY presence?" Marinette felt around for a weapon and found a metal pole. Grabbing for it, Marinette twirled around to look at Hawkmoth. He leg caused her to kneel, facing him. He was surprised to see him so close. His face held an uncontainable amount of rage. So taunting him might not have been the best idea. Hawkmoth jumped into the air and slashed down with his cane's sharp point. Marinette didn't have time to fully prepare for the attack so she could only redirect the attack with the pole. While she was nowhere near as good at fighting with this kind of weapon as Chat, she was still pretty good. She wasn't going to make this easy for Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth jumped back and stared at her, indescribably aggravated by how well Marinette was holding him off. "_Impressive._" Hawkmoth congratulated. "_Futile, but impressive none the less._" Marinette carefully stood up to full hieght, metal pole still held in her hands. Time to get off of the defencive. Lifting her weapon, she pushed through the agony of the gash along her leg and charged at Hawkmoth. Letting out a cry, she slashed down with all her strength hoping to connect with his body. Hawkmoth made to block but changed his decision. If he got hit he was protected, but if he struck her it would be much less difficult to finish herself off. So, instead of blocking the attack, he chose to strike at her side. Marinette felt the full force of the blow, flying into the wall of the alley, but not before she had been able to smash the villians shoulder with her pole. The man fell to a knee, but had a whicked grin stretch across his face. The fight was over. He rested there, only his shoulder injured, while his target, Marinette, lay there on the floor, bleeding, bruised and defeated. Her head lay on the floor, eyes lazily following him as he lifted his cane. The sharp point of the cane held against her neck and a small trickle of blood leaked from the point. Hawkmoth stared down at the girl's face, pain easily seen in her eyes. "_Goodb-"_

A metal pole entered his vision, contacting his head with, what seemed to be, the force of a cyclone. It launched him down and out of the alley. Finally landing, he looked up, with rage of his kill being interrupted, to see a dark figure leaping across buildings with an almost limp body in his arms. Hawkmoth slammed his fist into the paving, furious with the black suited hero.

-Miraculous-

Chat had seen how Marinette had fought Hawkmoth. He had seen her, from a distance, charging towards Hawkmoth. Her ability to actually injure Hawkmoth had impressed him, as he had fought Hawkmoth, one on one, a number of times, and had hardly ever been able to hit him that hard. He was just glad to have saved her in time. Hawkmoth had undoubtedly been mere seconds from finishing her off. If only he had gotten to her sooner. Then she wouldn't have been so hurt. The bakery came into view. "Don't worry princess," Chat Noir whispered, "we're almost at the bakery." He looked down at her as Marinette's eyes widened.

"No... we c-can't." She managed, through the pain.

He slowed down. "What do you mean 'no'? Your parents are worried!"

"I-I'll explain." She breathed out. "Just l-land. O-on a, a roof." She closed her eyes, incredibly tired.

Chat reluctantly landed down on a roof, laying her down on the ground. Her eyes lazily opened and she stared up at him. Marinette's gaze was met with Chat's questioning eyes. "Are you okay? You're hurt. Did Hawkmoth do all this to you?"

Marinette took in a deep breath before speaking. Her eyes looked like glass as streams of watery tears rolled down her cheaks. They where hot on her face. "It- It wasn't just- just Hawkmoth." Barely a whisper.

Chat was puzzled. He had only seen the villian. Marinette continued. "There where some men. Fo- four of them. I managed to fight them off but I- I was hurt. That's- that's how I hurt my leg."

Chat Noir looked down at her leg and his eyes widened in shock. There was a surprising amount of crimson blood. He hadn't noticed she had hurt her leg. That explains why she hadn't tried to run. Marinette continued.

"I was get- getting out of the alley when he appeared. Haw- Hawkmoth. He attacked me. He- he kicked me down the-" a erratic cough escaped her. Chat face grew in worry. "Down the alley. He was going to finish me. I- I found a weapon, a me- metal pole. I blocked him, pushed him back. I tried to attack and was able to strike him, but he then hit me. Hard. I was launched into the wall. That- that's were you found me." A wave of exhaustion washed over her and a touch of black flickered into her vision.

A silence held weakly in the air. Chat spoke.

"I'll take you home. I want to talk to your parents about the situation."

"N- No!" Marinette interrupted. "I don't want my parents to panic."

Chat looked flabbergasted. "Don't want them to panic!" He flailed. "Your parents have perfect reason to panick. She you're wanted dead by Hawkmoth! What happens if you don't return home one day? Why of your cold body is never found? What will that do to them?"

Tears stained Marinette's cheaks. She already knew this. As a superhero she knew that one day a villian may actually kill her. In her career as Ladybug she had lost limbs, been eaten, almost forced to stay ladybug forever and brought to the brink of death a number of times and everyday She worryed about how her parents would cope, never seeing their daughter again, and possibly not even knowing if she was alive and lost, or dead.

She could see the appeal, but she would not put that much pressure on her family. "Fine Ch- Chat. I'LL tell them."

Chat grinned with relief and happiness, evoking a pang of guilt from Marinette about the lie. She hated lying to her partner.

"Please, take me to my room. I need to clean up. I don't want my parents to have a heart attack."

"Sure thing, princess." Slowly Chat lifted Marinette and jumped across, onto her balcony. Silently, he opened the window and inched Marinette through. "Are you okay, Mari?" He questioned.

"Yes Chat." She paused. "Thank you for... saving my life."

Chat Noir gave her a solemn nod. "You're welcome, princess. Now clean up and go talk to your parents." Chat tuned away and lept back into the night.

-End chapter 10-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be a summary chapter woven into the story, before the main plot of the story FINALLY kicks in. Thank you for reading my story so far.


	11. It-all-comes-crashing-down—(summary)

So this chapter is more of a summary of the last 10 chapters than a chapter in itself. There are a few new points but not that much. Enjoy!

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

Marinette limped over to her desk to watch as her partner faded into the night. Whispering for Tikki, Marinette went to remove Tikki from her bag, only to see her bag no longer rested at her side. _Crap!_ Tikki was in there. Was she still back at the alley? Marinette's worries where put at ease as a weak voice squeaked behind her. A red blur zipped out her hair, landing on a plate of cookies resting on her desk. Tikki opened her eyes and lifted a cookie to her mouth. Marinette waited to say anything till she finished. Marinette moved over to her wardrobe. She lifted out one of her custom designs. It was similiar to the one she had on currently. The shirt was the same, white with her design. On top of that was a black over coat. It would have draped down to her feet if she put it on, but it would probably freak her parents out. The coat was a black leather, thin enough to be light on the shoulders. Instead of pink, the jeans where black. It was an outfit she had made to step out of her comfort zone. It turned out okay but it wasn't her best. White would show blood so she swapped it out for a black shirt aswell. Marinette quickly removed her blood stained clothing and swapped it out for her black shirt and jeans. Tikki finished eating her cookie.

"Are you okay, Marinette? You must have been scared, facing Hawkmoth."

Marinette turned to look at Tikki, but her gaze stopped on a photo of her parents. It was wrong. In the photo Marinette stood with her family, a grin spread across all their faces. It seemed distorted and blurry in her vision. She focused in on the frame and took a sharp inhalation of breath. In the photo her parents grin was lazy and lifeless, their eyes blank and empty, and blood escaping from a stab in there chest. Her own grin was whicked, demonic even as she looked up at her parents. Tears built up in Marinette's eyes. _What is wronge with me? These... things I see. Why?_ Marinette shakily lifted her hand to the picture and placed it face down. A small voice interrupted her turmoil.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" Tikki looked at her owner as she stood. Marinette was trembling and her eyes where watering.

Marinette looked up at Tikki who now had moved to hover in front of her. Choking on her words, Marinette tried to speak.

"Cloud Control" she quickly breathed out, through her silent whimpers. Tikki recalled how her chosen had screamed when the akuma from earlier had forced her to feel extreme emotional pain. Could that still be traumatising her?

"What did he make you see?" Tikki squeaked.

Marinette's eyes broke, releasing hot tears. She tilted her head to look at her face down family photo, then back to Tikki. She fell down to her knees, using the table for support. "I saw-" _blood _"I saw-"_ death _"I-" _killed my family. I killed Chat Noir._ "I- I can't Tikki. It hurts so much. It rips at my chest and swirls in my stomach. It bangs my head and poisons my mind. It's too much."

Tikki took in what her chosen had just said. Whatever she had seen, it was still hurting her. She was saying it was too much for her._ Maybe it would be better? _NO! Marinette is one of the greatest miraculous holders of all time. Whatever happens I hope I won't have to resort to _that_. I just need to support her.

"How badly where you hurt?" She squeaked.

Marinette was relieved with the change of subject. "Not the worst. A cut on my cheak, somebruising on my back, side and chest and my gash down my leg."

She stood up slowly and wiped her tears away. "Time to go talk to my parents."

Marinette limped over to her trap door and slowly opened it. She looked into her living room. Her parents sat, resting against each other. Marinette made to walk down the stairs when her vision was invaded by a sudden black. The black faded away to reveal red. _No_. She looked at her parents. They still rested on the couch, but blood was escaping from cuts across their shoulders and neck. Fighting the urge to vomit, she dizzily walked back up to her room, making sure to stay silent. She clambered through her trap door. Once fully in, she curled into a ball, letting the tears flow out of her again.

-Miraculous-

_"I feel Marinette's negative emotions growing, even stronger than before. If she chooses to accept I can order her to kill herself and I won't have to use my own hands."_ Opening his cane he release a white butterfly. Reaching for it, Hawkmoth caged the creature in his hands. Infusing it with evil, he spoke. "_I sense grief, hopelessness and a growing urge to give up. Giving up on something important. Something impactful."_ Releasing the akuma he continued with a twirl of his cane. "_Fly my akuma and bring Marinette Dupain-Cheng to me!"_

-Miraculous-

Why do I have to feel this way? Why do I have to deal with the pain. The trauma. The stress. The responsibility. The power. Why must I be cursed to see my parents in a horrific way. Why me?

_Because I'm Ladybug._

Ladybug, the reason I have to deal with this. Almost all my problems are because of her. Because of my _alter ego_. Hawkmoth wants me dead, putting me and my family in danger. I can barely look at my family without feeling nauseous. I can't feel sad or angry, or risk I akumatization and dooming Paris. I have to be a role model. I have to be perfect. I have to live my life, only to forget it when I pass on the responsibility of the miracle box gaurdian. Ladybug's responsibilities are mine, only I have to deal with their repercussions.

A sudden thought protruded Marinette's mind. _The miracle box! It can erase my memory, I just need to pass it on! _Marinette turned to face Tikki. "I'm sorry Tikki but I just can't cope with everything in my head. I can do this no longer." Fear stretched across Tikki's face at this. Marinette really was going to give up being Ladybug. No! She couldn't! Marinette moved across her room and removed the miracle box from its current hiding spot, inside of her bed frame. "Tikki I don't want to remember. I can't feel this pain"

"Marinette please! You can't!" She begged. Tikki really didn't want to do it.

To absorbed in the box, Marinette didn't realise the akuma approaching her. Marinette made to recite the words to pass on the the responsibility. Tikki was crying. She couldn't believe it. She was going to have to do it. She had no choice. She had to. Raising her arm Tikki let out a small cry, and light flooded out of her hand, straight towards Marinette.

-End Chapter 11 (Summary Chapter)-

Here we go. Next chapter is where It happens. The point in the story where Marinette's consciousness is separated from Ladybug. I can't wait. Hope your enjoying the story and sorry it took so long to get to this point.


	12. Death-of-Marinette-Dupain-Chang

Here we gooooooooo!

(Also if someone could tell me the name of the jacket thing Marinette wears in the show that would be much appreciated, thx)

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

The blinding, pink, light erupted from Tikki's outstretched palm. The light twirled and twisted through the air, straight towards Marinette. Connecting with her body, the light shot through her stomach. The impact of the light caused Marinette to drop the miracle box. Her face was plastered with shock. With wide eyes, Marinette, stared at Tikki. Did she... Did she just try and attack her? Marinette instinctively tried to step back, but some force had stopped her. She was paralysed, shoulders to toes. The light fully faded and Tikki floated a couple of meters away. Her presence, normally kind and small, was menacing and pressured. Tikki stared at Marinette with a force of an exploding volcano, her eyes shun with creative light. It was beautiful and unnatural. To Marinette it was horrifying. Tikki raised her arm once again and thrust it forward at Marinette. A sharp string of light shot into Marinette and lodged itself into her chest. It hurt. _Oh God it hurt_. It felt as if her heart had been replaced with a raging flame, bent on destroying her from the inside. It felt as if every part of her body was being obliterated. She screamed out. She yelled for her Papa. Her Mama. The scream of fear and pain struck Tikki like a blow to the face, but she didn't retract her spear of light. Yells sounded from downstairs and Tikki could hear the thudding of footsteps approaching. Using her free hand, she summoned her power to create a block over the trap door. She would not be interrupted.

Tikki focused again on Marinette. The expression spread across her owners face was that of fear and hurt and betrayal. Tears escaped Marinette's eyes. She tried, unsuccessfully, to remove the light lodged in her chest, but she could not touch it. Marinette screamed in agony at the small creature. "NO, STOP PLEASE!"

Tikki remained quiet, eyes still glowing bright. She felt for the light and closed her eyes. Calming her mind, Tikki blocked out the thuds of the Dupain-Chang's attempts to enter the room, along with the pleading screams of Marinette. Tikki focused on her own consciousness. In her mind all was dark. All was black, except for a bright light, that was her soul, and a white tunnel that was the spear of light. Tikki subconsciously pushed the light into the white tunnel. Her soul travelled down the light and flowed into Marinette. A new pain spread from Marinette's chest, an almost icy presence in her body. Marinette felt as if her whole body was being ripped apart. Marinette had felt some presence. It seemed unnatural, disgusting almost. Intruding, definitely. She was so confused. She was in horrible pain, but her fear of the presence panicked her. Overwhelmed her. Marinette forgot she was crying, that she was screaming. Screamimg for mercy. A blackness enveloped her vision.

-Miraculous-

Marinette lay in the dark. At least, she thought it was a dark place. It was completely black no matter where she turned. She looked down at herself and saw that she was as visible as she would be on a sunny day. _So it can't be dark. I can still see myself. Weird._ Marinette, on a second glance, realised that all the injuries she had sustained where gone, aswell as how she once again wore her pink jeans and jacket. She stood up and had another look around. Still nothing. Her confusion grew. "How'd I get here?" She asked herself. A bright light materialised imfront of her and she rose her arms to cover her eyes. The light faded, and when Marinette looked up from the light, she saw herself. She was standing with the miracle box in her hands. She was saying something, but no sound reached the real Marinette's ears. Suddenly a light shot out from somewhere and shot through the other Marinette. The suddenness of it made the real her stumble. She watched as the duplicate of her was stabbed with a second light, and Marinette realised something. These where her memories. But why where they here. Why where they appearing to her beckon? Standing back up, Marinette felt for her miraculous. Still there. _Tikki._ What had Tikki done to her? Lifting her hands, she tried to remove the earrings. They didn't budge. It almost made her sick. Her thoughts where interrupted by a sudden shake of her black world. Turning around, Marinette saw that a wall to her world she hadn't seen had a small, white, crack. Another shake of her world and Marinette stumbled. She stared at the wall. The crack had increased in size. Another shake of her world. The crack spread again. Another quake. And another. And another. The crack had grown to the size of a truck and parts of the wall were crumbling. The thundering stopped and all Marinette could hear was her breathing. She stared wide eyed with fear at the wall. What felt like an eternity passed. An eternity of heavy breathing and panic. Suddenly the wall shattered and a white orb shot through, its light invading the dark. The light swirled with a feeling of elegance. The ball gave the sense of something aged, something wise. Where the wall had smashed was a white tunnel. It was completely white, not a single flaw in the white void that looked like it reached out forever. It felt weird. Marinette's focus returned to the orb. It's presence felt... off. Like it was forbidden to be in the confides of this place. A question returned to her. _Where was she?_ That question was followed by a bunch more. Where was Tikki? Why was she here? And what was his weird light orb?

The orb slowly lowered itself to float infont of Marinette. The closer the orb was to her body, the colder she became. Her blood ran cold and she was once again frozen. She stared, fearfully, as the orb began to shrink and change shape. It grew smaller and smaller till it was the size of a large mouse. The orb wriggled and changed, forming limbs, a body and a head. The light began to glow red and soon the shaped light was replaced by the magical Kwami of creation, Tikki. Marinette was filled with anger at once again being paralysed in front of the creature, most likely because of her, aswell. Her young, furious, blue eyes stared into the aged, and sad, eyes of the invasive creature.

"Tikki..." Marinette practically spat. The idea that Tikki had on purposely trapped her in this dark place fuelled her anger, along with the feeling that Tikki was breaking an ancient law while being here.

"Marinette, plea-" Tikki tried

"Save it. Where are we, and what have you done to me?!" She demanded.

Tikki moved closer, and Marinette grew even colder and her chest felt as if it were being ripped apart. The pain showed across her face, and seeing it, Tikki floated back to where she had originally appeared.

"We- We are in your mind, Marinette. This place. It's an embodiment of you. This place is almost like an archive. A collection of every event in your life and how you perceive those events. And you. You, in this place, are the embodiment of your soul. Your consciousness. Who you are."

Marinette had another look around, only turning her head as she was still unable to move her body. She returned her attention to Tikki. "Okay... You still haven't told my what you have done to me. And finally, why are you here, if this is my mind?!"

Tikki squeaked. "I have opened your mind to me with my power. I- I pushed my consciousness into you."

A realisation hit Marinette. "Is that why I feel... wrong?"

"Yes." Tikki looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Marinette, but I can't let you give up being Ladybug. You're too strong. Your ability to resist the overwhelming power of wearing a large number of miraculous at any time is too valuable. You giving up, it... it would doom Paris. So, for why I am here. I have decided to force you into staying Ladybug, forever."

"And how do you plan to do that, Tikki? As soon as I am free, I will be removing my miraculous. I will no longer be Ladybug."

Tikki looked back up at Marinette, tears filling her eyes. "I- I'm going to... remove Marinette from your personality. I- I'm going to force you to forget yourself, leaving only Ladybug."

Marinette's anger was replaced with fear. She was at a loss for words.

"Tikki, please!" She pleaded "I don't want to die!" Tears leaked out of her eyes, dripping to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," She whispered solemnly, "but I'm won't be killing you. I'm so sorry, but killing you would be merciful for what you are going to feel for the rest of eternity. I just can't bring myself to kill you. I'm so sorry" Tikki began to float towards her.

The chest ripping pain grew with every moment Tikki grew closer. It felt as if every fibre of Marinette's body was being ripped apart. The pain was almost undefinable. She screamed for Tikki to stop, but Tikki continued to float forward, face staring down at the floor in shame.

"TIKKI PLEASE STOP!"

"I'm sorry." Tikki whispered. She still moved forward.

Closer. The pain grew even more and Marinette wished she would fall unconscious, but she couldn't. She was her consciousness.

"STOP, PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry."

"PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry"

"STO-"

Marinette stopped as Tikki gave her one last look in the eyes, containing so much sorrow and pity and shame. Tikki looked back down and shot into her chest. The pain was unbearably excruciating. Marinette stared, wide eyed, at her chest as she watched Tikki enter her.

-Miraculous-

Tikki glowed bright, concentrating her power. She thought a single word. _Seperate_. Light erupted from Tikki, ripping at Marinette's consciousness. Tearing at its being, snapping connections and destroying every connecting branch between Ladybug and Marinette. Tikki felt the pressure of Marinette's consciousness fade. The light faded away and Tikki floated back away from her. She turned to look at her handy work. Two figures lay on the floor. One figure was Marinette crawled into a ball, whimpering. Beside her lay the figure that was Ladybug. She rested, eyes closed. Tikki looked again at Marinette, before raising her palm to Marinette.

"I'm sorry, Marinette." Light shot from the palm and connected itself to Marinette, wrapping her in chains. They pinned her to ground, allowing no movement. They stuck her arms and legs together and a final chain wrapped around her mouth, silencing any sound. Marinette was completely helpless. "You're going to be here a long time."

-Miraculous-

Tikki woke from her concentration with the sight of Marinette laying down on the floor. Marinette's eyes were empty and soulless as they stared up to the ceiling. While the body currently had no consciousness, soon it would hold Ladybug. Till then Tikki would control _Ladybug's _body. The thudding of the Dupain-Chang's on the trap door still persisted, but she now could hear the distant sound of sirens approaching. They must have request for the police. They can't find Ladybug in this state. I have to get her out of here. Using her fading connection to once Marinette's body, she forced the words 'spots on' and Tikki was sucked into the earings. With the strengthened connection and control, the transformed Tikki grabbed the miracle box and began to crawl out the window. A sudden thought hit her. If they couldn't find Marinette the police would likely conduct a full investigation in finding the girl. Tikki needed a reason for Marinette's end. An idea came to Tikki. Visualizing the dying Marinette from her battle with Concealer, Tikki whispered for a lucky charm. A perfect replica of a bleeding Marinette appeared in Ladybugs arms, currently being controlled by Tikki. Tikki placed the body down. She stood there over Marinette, sorrow twisting in her gut. Finally, Ladybug's voice spoke with a whisper. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I truly am." Tikki crawled out of the window. With a single thought, she made the block on top of the trap door disappear. Tikki, controlling Ladybug's body, swung into the night, miracle box in hand, leaving the Dupain-Chang's to discover their 'daughter's' body.

-End Chapter 12-

(Celebratory dance activate) Thank you for reading this important chapter of my first FanFiction story. This story will be going on for a while, but before I continue I want to clarify a few things after the finally (spoilers ahead). In this series some of the events of the season finale did not happen. So Marinette has not given up on Adrien. Adrien is not going out with Kagami. Chat/Adrien is still I love with Ladybug. And finally, Luka and Marinette did not get together. Master fu has passed on the miracle box and lost all his memories of the miraculous, Chloe did betray Paris and all the super hero identities where revealed (except our favourite duo). I would like to thank you again for reading my story and I can't wait to finish it (in who knows how long).

P.S. to answer a question from a review, burgers without buns are still pretty yummy.

Alright, enjoy the rest of your day

Bye!


	13. Forever-in-the-dark

Before I start this chapter I would like to say a few words. First, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favourited my story. It really means a lot to me. Any feedback on my writing is appreciated. I understand it has taken a long time to get into the thick of the plot but we're finally here so just enjoy it. I know I am. I was getting frustrated with myself with how long it was taking, but the set up was necessary, in my opinion. As a result of feedback I'll try and keep the story moving at a good pace and add more spaces but you have to understand this is my first story. I've never really done anything like thia before so please be patient. Again your feedback really means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Alright, I'll let you get on with the chapter. Enjoy.

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

Controlling fingers was weird. The numerous muscles and joints that allowed their intricate and complicated array of movements. They were uncomfortable to Tikki. She was an ancient creature from the dawn of creation. One of the first organisms to exist. Her own body was small, simple and powerful. Human bodies where large and unique. Their movements took time to develop and needed to be refined over their lifetime. Tikki had never controlled a human body before, so swinging around Paris with a yo-yo was very difficult. The arms, the toes, the length of her spine, all strange. She landed on a building, far away enough from the bakery that the sirens of the police was a faint whale, blown away by the breeze. Tikki took in a deep breath. Air into lungs that were not her own. The air was cold and fresh, but it was tainted for Tikki. The fact she could take in such big breaths was all due to her betrayal to her owner. Her current control of that body was a reminder to what she had done to Marinette. She had shredded and ripped her soul in two, leaving Marinette trapped and in agony in the confined blackness of her mind. She had used her power to force her way into Marinette's soul. And now? Marinette would have to 'live' out her days in never ending pain. Plagued by her torturous memories, her hate will grow, while her innocence will fade. She will become vengeful, and wish for freedom she can no longer have.Tikki had done this to her. To the girl that, for three years, has protected Paris and cared for her. Marinette hadn't deserved this, but their wasn't another choice. With how desperate Hawkmoth has become, a rookie would have no chance against him. The world needed the experienced Ladybug, not another child high off adrenaline. Maybe one day, when Hawkmoth has been defeated and the missing miraculous have been returned to the miracle box, she can try to convince Marinette to stay Ladybug.

A flurry of beeps escaped from the Ladybug miraculous. Controlling a human was very draining of energy, causing the transformation to fade quicker. Using her last moments of control over _Ladybug's_ body, she relaxed the body and lay it on the floor. Tikki released the transformation and zipped out of the earrings, exhausted. _Ladybug_ lay unconscious on the top of the roof as Tikki fell to rest on her stomach. While Ladybug's conscious had not yet filled her body, she still had her body warmth. Feeling guilty, Tikki snuggled into her clothes. A cold breeze washed over the two figures. Out of reflex, Ladybug curled into a ball. Tikki, with wide eyes, looked up at her owners face, tears filling her eyes. This wasn't Ladybug's face, no matter how much she tried to convince herself. It was Marinette's. Tikki closed her eyes and drifted into a tired sleep.

-Miraculous-

Marinette stared wide eyed at the chains that wrapped around her. Pink light seemed to radiate off them as they succeeded to limit her manoeuvrability. As Marinette attempted to struggle, the chains that wrapped around her head, arms and legs, grew hot and tight, seeming to burn her skin. Marinette let out a low whimper, as it was all that she could manage. She stopped moving and the chains loosened a little. The ripping pain in her chest still lingered, the unnatural and painful feeling, like her chest had been opened to the world. Marinette looked down at her chest, half expecting to see some kind of whole to match what she was feeling. There was none. Ripping her attention away from herself, she lifted her gaze to look around the darkness. While the break in the wall, created by Tikki's attack, had healed, but now grey cracks splintered the darkness. They stretched out through all the dark, giving the sense of this place now being broken or fractured. Marinette struggled against the chains again and once again they tightened and burned. She let out a gritted roar. Tikki had left her in this state of pain. Tikki had physically ripped apart her mind and trapped her in chains! In actual chains, as if she where some kind of monster, to be feared and hated. Well Marinette didn't deserve to be in chains. Marinette didn't deserve to be locked away forever, feeling disgusting and hopeless. Marinette didn't deserve to be left in pain, with nothing but her own thoughts to plague her. But here she was, while the creature that had done this to her was free. Marinette didn't deserve this, but you know what? Tikki did. Tikki should be the creature wrapped in chains. After all it was Tikki who was the monster.

It was in that moment that Marinette made a rather shocking revelation. She _hated _Tikki. Her long time companion and friend, who for years had listened to her problems and had been the only one she could trust with everything. And Tikki had broken that trust. She had destroyed their friendship and practically killed her. Marinette would never trust that monster again, but she would very likely never be free again. Marinette broke down into tears, the hopelessness of the situation donning on her. She would only ever see darkness, chains and herself.

In her tears and inner thoughts, Marinette didn't see the cracks in the darkness growing brighter, exploding with black and white streams of light. They shot rapidly around the dark. The light followed no pattern. They where chaotic and furious. They reached for Marinette, her eyes widening as the black and white streams engulfed her. She let out a muffled, but blood curdling, scream.

-Miraculous-

"Marinette, please!" She begged, cradling the lifeless body in her arms. "Please, Marinette. Don't be gone. You can't be gone." Sabine kissed her daughters head, burning tears rolling down her own cheeks. Tom stood behind her, tears filling his own eyes. Two officers stood behind them, taking a look around the room. Tom fell down, his knees giving out as he sat beside his wife, saddened eyes looking down at Marinette. Her face was ghostly pale, all colour and life gone, and a pool of blood formed under her body. A giant gash existed along the side of her torso, while a number of other smaller, but still deep, cuts existed all over her. The Dupain-Cheng's stared into their daughters eyes, searching for any sign of life. There was no life in those eyes. They where empty. Cold blood covered their hands and clothes, but it felt scolding hot. It was their beloved daughters blood, the one they had sworn to protect just earlier that day. And they had... failed her.

The parent's focus returned to the cuts all across. Whoever had done this to her had done it slowly, painfully. The thought twisted their stomachs. The image of their daughter being tortured caused them to break down. They didn't bother to hold back their tears.

In their despair neither Tom nor Sabine noticed a black butterfly, that never left the household of the Dupain-Chengs, land on their wedding rings.

-Miraculous-

_"Vengeful failures. I am Hawkmoth. I can sense your pain, your anguish. I can give you the power to destroy who killed you daughter. I can even tell you who did it." _Hawkmoth had been confused. He had been mere moments from akumatizing Marinette, before her emotions had suddenly just been gone. Disappeared instantly. Then, soon after, he felt utter dread from a nearby source. It was when the akuma connected with the new source did he understand what happened. Marinette had been murdered before he got to her. And now, the parents where grieving, and feeling like failures as her protector. He could fuel their anger even more, make them have a reason to be akumatized that they could not deny. _"It was I. I killed your dear Marinette." _He felt a massive spike of fury in the two. _"Yes. Now, you will use your power to get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous and in return I... will let you kill me." _Ofcourse that was a lie on his part. He would take the Miraculous and revoke their powers, but his voice was alluring in the way that it sounded like every word he spoke was that of the truth. "_Now do we have a deal?"_

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

-Miraculous-

A hot, purple, bubbling covered the mourning couple, filling them with an evil power. The two officers turned in horror at the sight, before yelling warning for their fellow officers. Another akuma was awakening.

-End Chapter 13-

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Forever Ladybug, sorry it took so long to update. I'm sad to say that exams at school are coming around so I won't be able to work on it as much, so for the next month the chapters will probably be released at a slower rate. I've also started a second story that is a bit nicer, that might take a bit of time. Sorry, again for the delay in this chapter and I hope you have a nice whatever time for you it is.


	14. Chains-and-Bindings

First chapter in a while, sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

The chains that trapped Marinette loosened, their burning subsiding. Relief flooded through her, only for fear to once again take control. The light quickly wrapped around her, tighter than her previous bindings. Horrible memories and images ripped at her mind. The bandaging light was ripping forth her fears, her doubts and her worst memories. Her darkest thoughts shot out in front of her to see. She watched as forms of light and dark resembling her began to form.

The pain she constantly felt was still fresh, so her concentration was severely lacking. She wanted nothing more than to lose consciousness and have the pain dissipate, if only temporarily. She just couldn't sleep. The dark and light forms of her body began to move. She stared, tears coming to her eyes, as the forms began to bring to life her fears. She saw Hawkmoth, Miraculous in hand. She saw her family, herself sitting over them as she held a gun to their heads. She saw herself pummel her friends into the ground. Alya, Nino, Adrien, Luka, kagami and so many others. A wooziness banged against her temple, but it wouldn't consume her. She tried to close her eyes, but her eyelids would not obey her mind. She saw and image of Tikki, distorted and holding a striking resemblance to a demon. She saw multiple Chat Noirs, all in some kind of agony, most caused by her. A figure sat beside her, looking at her with blue, cold eyes. Chat Blanc. She saw herself akumatized, forced to help her greatest enemy. She watched as Master Fu relinquished his memories. She stared as she saw her do every horrible thing imaginable, to herself and others. What she saw disgusted her. Angered her. And depressed her. The images scarred her ripped soul and began to scratch at the armour that protected her sanity.

-Miraculous-

An ache in her neck was the first thing Ladybug recognised when she opened her eyes. Her blue bell eyes met with the orange of the sky as she sat up, propping herself onto her elbows. Looking down herself, she saw her kwami looking up at her, Tikki's eyes staring with question and a touch of... Fear? What for? Giving her head a shake, she took in her surroundings. She must have fell asleep mid patrol or something, because normally she would find refuge for rest atop the Eiffel Tower. So it was weird that she found herself all alone on the roof. After further exploration of her surroundings she saw, with great shock, the miracle box sitting beside her. _What the hell!_

"Tikki, why's the miracle box here!" She exclaimed, filled with worry.

"Ohhhhh..." Tikki began, trying to think of an excuse that Ladybug would buy. "Don't you remember? Hawkmoth... Hawkmoth found it's hiding spot so you had to move it."

"Huh." Ladybug sounded. "Weird. I don't remember anything about Hawkmoth."

Ladybug was about to pursue further on the topic when a loud explosion sounded across Paris, sending an uneasy rumble through the city, putting the conversation on hold. There must be an akuma. Finally, Ladybug looked out into the city, only to be shocked and terrified by the sight that greeted her. The city side that the explosion had come from was ablaze in smoke and flame. _How long had this akuma been running rampant._ It was time to end this chaos.

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

-Miraculous-

_7 hours ago with Chat Noir_

Chat Noir stood in his room, eyes stuck to the screen in front of him, face blanched. Adrien had just jumped though his window prepared to detransform and rest, only to see on the news that a new akuma had appeared. An akuma that had a strong likeliness to Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. _Marinette! _Pure horror quickly flooded his veins as he spotted a third figure, lazily hovering between the two akumatized adults. Through the live stream, Adrien watched as the lifeless body of Marinette was flung in all directions at the will of the parents, forcing whoever came near it to fall unconscious. The people looked almost dead. It made him want to cry. Plagg's cheese would have to wait, right now Paris needed Chat Noir. And Adrien? He needed to know why Marinette seemed so lifeless. Sadly, as he jumped out of the window and jumped in the direction of the bakery, he knew with almost horrible certainty that Marinette was dead.

-Miraculous-

"TOM!" Chat boomed, looking down on the pair (or maybe trio if you included the lifeless body of Marinette between the two) atop the building. "SABINE!"

Both figures twisted their heads, unnaturally quickly, in his direction, in turn forcing the lifeless husk of Marinette to turn its head as well. Sickeningly, she seemed to mimic the movements of her parents.

Marinette was dressed in a peculiar get up ( probably because it was so grey, compared to her usual style ) that seemed to give her a sense of lifelessness. Her lips looked blueish and her eyes where a pale and lifeless. There was no more colour and ocean locked in those eyes, only death. She looked like a puppet in a way, only moving at the will of the parents. On either side of Marinette was her family. Sabine and Tom looked grey, as if Marinette's death had taken all the colour from their lives. They where wearing the same clothing as their daughter. Unlike their daughter, their eyes where alive, filled with sorrow and dread. Tears seemed to slowly and unendingly run down each of their faces.

"Please! I don't want to fight you!" He pleaded. "Just calm down. I'm sure that if we all chill we can work out a way to help you... and Marinette."

Wrong thing to say, as immediately the sadness that had filled their eyes was replaced with hot rage. "How dare you!" They screamed in unison. Horrifically, Marinette's wheezy voice joined the chorus. "Our daughter is dead and no amount of your magic can bring her back! Not you! Not Ladybug! And not Hawkmoth!"

Adrien felt as if he had been physically been struck. "D- Dead?" He stammered. "How? Wha- What? No. It can't be." Tears threatened to fall, but he fought them back. "If Hawkmoth can't bring your daughter back, why help him?" He called, still perched on his roof, though taking a step back because of the wooziness that was growing inside his head.

"Because," Tom and Sabine spoke, "he has promised us redemption! Revenge! After we have the miraculous he will give himself to us! And then we will enjoy every second of his misery by our and our daughter's hand."

He felt as if he had been shot in the chest. Hawkmoth had murdered Marinette. It can't be. It was Chat Noir that had left Marinette without protection, and it was in his absence Hawkmoth had taken her life. A tremendous guilt ripped through his body, and tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Please! I don't want to fight you!" He pleaded once again. "You can't believe Hawkmoth! If you take our miraculous, He'll just revoke you of your power!"

A butterfly mark appeared over the figures, before quickly disappearing. Focused on the cat, the three figures once again spoke in straggled unison. "You lie, Chat Noir!" They cried. "We will use this power to avenge our innocent little girl's death and then we will make sure no others will have to endure this pain!"

The two tensed their bodies, as of under an invisible strain. Then the limp body of Marinette shot towards him, blank white eyes staring into his.

-Miraculous-

With a yelp, Chat Noir threw himself off the roof, to the ground to avoid the attack, leaving the limp body of Marinette to loop back to between the akuma pair. The attack had surprised him, and along with the disorientating feeling brought by the dead image of his friend, it had made it hard to properly dodge. A horrible, dead grimace was across Marinette's pale face. It was like she was in pain. He had skidded his shoulder across the floor, and while his suit largely protects him there was probably a good chance it would bruise. Quickly picking himself up, Chat attempted to plead again.

"Can't you see! Hawkmoth is a coward! Do you really think he would ever face the consequences of his evil actions _willingly?_ Don't fight me, I'm not your enemy. Fight Hawkmoth! Fight his control over you!"

"Shut UP!" The trio screamed, before tensing and shooting Marinette towards him. Prepared for the attack this time, Adrien jumped to the side and flew past Marinette in the direction of her parents. Raising his baton he prepared to strike. A small hesitation sparked through his body and muscles. It wasn't long but it was enough. Sabine and Tom shot their clenched fists into his stomach, shooting him into the wall. It crumbled and he fell through it. Dizzy, Chat felt his head, a sharp pain shooting through his head, as he pressed against his temple. Hearing a strangled cry, his eyes shot open to see the open mouthed, dead eyed, husk of Marinette flying at him.

Out of instinct and reflex, Adrien brought up his baton with all the force he could muster in that time and cracked her across the side of the head, directing her course into a wall of the building he was still in. Marinette's body rose from its place and flew out to her parents, Chat followed out after her. A large dent was stuck in the side of her head from his strike and black blood poured down the side of her head. Focusing on her face, a overwhelming wave of guilt rocked his body. A sad and pitiful face had spread across the akumatized trio. The parents faces screamed regret and depression, along with unwavering rage. Then there was Marinette, whose face was contorted in pain, hot tears running down her face as her hands cradled the dent in her head. If she felt any of this, and it looked like she did, she would be in agony.

This time Tom and Sabine, instead of launching their frail child, leaped towards Adrien with surprising speed for their large and small figures. Pulling back their fists, both struck true, and pummeled Chat, sending him flying. Un able to stop himself, and his baton lost from the hit, he crashed right through the entire building and landed on the street that existed on the other side. Pain screamed from every part of his body and he was fairly certain he had at least broken a rib or two. His muscles ached and he had to fight to stay awake. With great effort, Adrien opened his eyes, finding himself resting in a crater, looking frantically into the night around him, he saw the trio, searching for him in the dark. He had to move.

With tremendous effort, Chat Noir rolled himself onto his belly, grimacing from the pain, and outstretched his arm. Clawing at the ground, Chat, excruciatingly, pulled himself out of the crater. His vision becoming blurry, he tried to speed up the pace, attempting to pull himself with his one good arm into a nearby alley. Forcing himself to stay awake, he pulled and pulled himself until his arm felt like it was on fire. And then he pushed himself further, pooling the last of his strength to keep moving. Then with a silent cry, and rapid and pained dry heaving. He dropped, slamming again on the ground, sending pain through his body in a sharp burst. He'd done it. Made it out of sight.

Unable to hold on any longer, Chat let go of his remaining resolve, and let the exhaustion of his battered body force him to rest.

-Miraculous-

_Back to present with Ladybug_

Screams and yells of fear reached Ladybug's ears as she grappled herself across the buildings. Chaos spread all around, as citizens ran away, terrified from whatever villian she would soon be facing, hiding or where left on the floor, unconscious. Whatever this akuma was, it was fierce. It was rare that an akuma ever brought a panic of this magnitude. And it worried her. Hawkmoth was either getting really lucky, or something else was at play. After all, apparently he had already come across the hidden location of the miracle box.

Before truely chasing after the akuma, Ladybug had chosen to hide the miraculous' atop the Eiffel Tower, where no normal civilians could reach. She would under no circumstances enter a battle with the miracle box in hand. It was too risky. If even one miraculous fell into the wrong hands, there would be dire consequences. Such as Chloe as Miracle Queen all this years back.

Once she was confident the box would not be found, she had swung into action in search of the rampant victim. And now she was quickly gaining on the destructive force that was the akuma. It looked to be that it was a trio akuma, an even rarer occurrence. Hawkmoth really was lucky. And to top it off, no Chat Noir in sight. _"Oh well, looks like I'll be taking this one on, solo."_ Ladybug told herself._ "Time to kick some akuma but!"_

"Hey, handsome trio!" She called. "Don't you think you've done enough damage for today? Let's pack it up and go home, huh? I like that idea."

As the trio turned around Ladybug took in a sharp breath. Unlike everyone else, a feeling of shock and confusion, along with something else she couldn't quite place that lay in the back of her mind. The look of the figures was rather plain, which was unique, but what affected her so was the figure between. A small girl she did not recognise, deathly looking, hovered in between the two protective looking figures. A part of her was saying something but it was muffled. Something was deeply wrong and Ladybug could feel it.

Anyway, it was time to act. Clearing her head, she took in the trio. There where no obvious items for the akuma to hide in on first glance, as she ran forward, yo-yo spinning in preparation for attack.

"_Ladybug." _The trio seethed in acknowledgement. _"_So kind of you to join us. You're hours late for the_ funeral party."_

The middle figure, the young girl shot forward towards her. Easily, Ladybug dashed to one side and continued to move towards the other two. Approaching the two, she raised her fist and pulled back her yo-yo. Using a substantial amount of force, she swung down for a strike.

"So sorry," she quipped, "I had to get a gift!"

-Miraculous-

It felt as if it would never end. Marinette could have sworn she had been screaming for an eternity. The bloodied corpses of those she cared about lay around her wrapped body. It had been hours before the images had first appeared and instead of relieved by their disappearance, she was terrified. What was next? What torture would she have to endure. She had now realised the agonising ripping pain in her chest, and the uncomfortable feeling that she was wrong in the universe, would never disappear. She continued to sob. Still her eyes would not close. Marinette could feel something was coming. Soon, a screen appeared in front of her, and her bindings disappeared. On the screen it looked to be a first person view of her own body. Seeing things through her eyes. 

She let out a small gasp. This was real. Something told her that this was happening now, outside of the confides of her torturous prison. Her body was still in use! What she next saw made he scream. On the scream she saw the image of a dead her, and her parents, akumatized. She staggered onto he feet and tried to move towards the screen. Pink chains shot out from the corners of her sight and clamped he arms and legs apart. Spread like a star, she could only watch as the screen displayed the body of Ladybug raising a fist and yo-yo strike towards her parents.

She screamed for her mama and papa as the where launched backwards from the attack. It was in that moment, where the red wrapped fist that was Ladybug's pummeled her loved ones, that Marinette realised that her body no longer belonged to her. It belonged to Ladybug. The missing half of her soul. And she would never get it back...

-End Chapter 14-

Ooookay. Finally, another one uploaded. I am so so sorry for the wait. I had a really hard time trying to keep my determination to write but finally I did it. I swear, by the end of this story I think most people are going to believe I hate Marinette. I don't! It's just the story. Anyway I have some thinking to do on what elements of this story I'm going to cover after I have finished this akuma battle. Thank you so much for reading this story so far. Any reviews or opinions would be highly appreciated. Have a nice whatever time it is for you!


	15. Ladybug

Before I begin this chapter I thought I would address a couple parts of this story. Firstly, the version of Ladybug that is currently using Marinette's body is still technically Marinette. This personality, that is free, has Marinette's compassion, humour, kindness and hate for liars, but she is now confident, strong willed and powerful all the time. This is why it is going to be hard for Chat Noir to notice much of a change in her, as technically Ladybug is still the same person. Second, Adrigami has run its course in this story and is long gone, leaving room for LadyNoir (the ship, not the superhero). Thirdly, Ladybug wasn't given the run down of the current akuma situation. If she knew how horrible the situation is (even if it's fake) she would not be spitting puns or jokes. And finally, this story will have a large portion of LadyNoir, with a bit of MariChat (though not till a bit further into the story).

Thx for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous or any of its characters**

(I don't know if I need to say this disclaimer since this is a FanFiction site, but till I know otherwise, I'm going to do so)

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

She'd been foolish, Ladybug told herself. She had been so carried away with attacking the two larger akuma's and that she had forgotten the small girl. As she was punching and wipping with her yo-yo, she just saw, from the corner of her eye, the deathly girl coming at her from behind. Kicking herself off the akuma's chests, Ladybug flipped through the air an over the girl. Landing away from the enemy, a small smile spread across her lips as the girl went crashing into the larger figure of the pair. In a tangle of limbs, the man and girl flew back.

The small girl began to slowly pull herself up, but the man did not. Unlike the girl, the man remained on the ground, unconscious. His body quickly began to deteriorate, till he took on a form that had a startlingly similiar appearance to the bloodied girl. It was in that moment she realised this was an akuma that she could not risk to make direct contact with. At least not the girl.

"_I should find Chat._" Ladybug thought to herself. "_It'll make this a lot less troublesome._"

While the remaining two targets gathered themselves, looking somewhat traumatised at the near dead man, ladybug swiveled around, and launched herself onto a higher building. Quickly landing, she crouched, and rested her back against a nearby chimney. Raising her yo-yo to her face, she slid open the device. To her will, a map appeared across the magical screen. It showed the basic layout of the streets of Paris and the icons of the cat and the ladybug miraculous. Surprisingly, the two symbols where rather close. Chat Noir was currently, in what looked to be, an alley that separated two tall buildings.

Seeing the close proximity between her and her partner, she chose to launch in his direction. In a matter of seconds she was on to his location. Ducking into the space, she stared down at the form of Chat Noir, hidden in the shadow of the two buildings. She grinned at the sight of her partner.

"Come on, Chat! What are you doing!" She asked, jokingly. "Sleeping?"

Ladybug moved closer, her smile faultering for a second. Why wasn't he responding? Why was he here, and not fighting by her side? After all, he wouldn't just transform and come rest in an alley. She sped up and crouched by her partner. Her breath hitched, and her eyes widened. She quickly raised her hand to his neck, searching desperately for a pulse.

-Miraculous-

"Chat!" Marinette cried, staring helplessly through the screen, at Chat's bloodied and broken body. Discomfort and pain where forgotten as desperation flooded her mind. Her mind panicking at the site of her unconscious partner.

"Please!" She begged to the darkness. "Please, don't be gone!"

She pulled harder on her chains, attempting to brake free. Pain shot through her arms and legs, but she didn't care. She just wanted to know if he was alive. Marinette just wanted to be beside her partner. She wanted to feel the pulse of his neck, proving to her that he was okay. She pulled and pulled, and the pain grew and grew. It wasn't enough to stop her. Marinette begged for release.

Suddenly a loud snap sounded as the chains that held her snapped. Marinette stumbled forward, a massive smile spreading across her face. Pure joy overwhelmed her mind, out of relief.

New chains shot out from the darkness, thicker and tighter. There where more chains than before, and she couldn't move at all as the pain returned, but she didn't care.

Marinette didn't care, because against her hand she could feel a pulse, and she had no doubt that it was Chat Noir's.

It didn't matter if she was still trapped, and would be forever. All that mattered was that her partner was alive, and that she had felt his pulse. And that was enough, for now.

-Miraculous-

Relief flooded through Ladybug at the feelings of her partner's pulse. It was faint, but it was there. And while she knew that the miraculous cure could bring her partner back if it came to that, she never wanted Chat to get that far away from her. And if she ever did lose her miraculous and he had died, she would never forgive herself. Despite the sadness that she held from her partner being hurt, a small bit of her was happy that he was at least alive.

Standing up from his side, determination renewed, she focused her gaze out into the street. It was time to end this destruction, and bring her partner back into tip top shape. There was going to be no holding back. Destroying Paris? Forgivable. Hurting Chat Noir? Death sentence.

Ladybug pulled out yo-yo, and with a last promise to Chat Noir, propelled herself into battle.

-Miraculous-

The thud of metal on bone rung through the area as ladybug brought down her yo-yo directly across the akuma's face, causing the older of the remaining pair to be sent flying into the wall of a nearby building. The remaining girl whirled around and stared with dead eyes at her, a deathly grimace of anger spreading across her features. Pulling back the yo-yo, ladybug whipped her arm into the air, and swung it back down, this time at the standing girl. Just as it was about to make contact, the akuma raised its arms and pinned the yo-yo between her hands with a clap. With a twisted grin, the girl gripped the yo-yo and threw it with all her might back at Ladybug. Shooting through the air, it made contact with the spotted heroine right in her gut. The sickening hit pushed her back a couple steps, before bringing her to a kneel. Cradling her gut, she retreated her yo-yo back to her hand. Launching through the air, the akuma was already moving in for an attack, the older woman not far behind running at full speed. Ladybug rolled to the side, but the woman was instantly on her. The second akuma raised her fist and prepared to slam down on her. In a rash decision, Ladybug smashed her own fist up into the akuma's hand. With a crunch and a snap, both villain and hero recoiled in pain. The akuma stared while eyed as a ring Ladybug hadn't noticed, fell to the ground, snapped in two.

Purple bubbles spread across the woman and a teary eyed chinese lady was left in its wake. Ladybug, still cradling her arm, stood up. She turned around and almost fell back. Millimeters from her was the still akumatized girl. Strangely though, she was frozen, blank, as if she where an empty shell. Uncertain if its decaying power was still active, she slowly and carefully backed away from her. Below her, squeezing out of the ring, was the blackish akuma. Using her good arm, Ladybug quickly purified it and released it.

Ladybug was tired, and called upon her lucky charm. Pink light glowed and in her hand fell a small mirror.

"Huh?" She said, bit confused why of all things from a lucky charm a mirror. She was just about to throw it in the air when, in the mirror, she saw the large man, still akumatized. But the akuma was captured. He should have transformed back! Running over to the still unconscious and decayed man, Ladybug searched him for any item a second akuma could be hiding. Her gaze soon fell upon another ring on the man's hand. Quickly she slid the ring off and snapped it in two. Another, identical akuma squeezed out and she quickly captured it.

Satisfied at the akuma's transformation back into a man, Ladybug threw the mirror into the sky. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Light exploded and rushed throughout the streets. The fires and damages, extinguished and repaired, the decaying, dead like people rose from their sleeps. And with a glorious relief, the pain and bruises disappeared with a relieving flood of power. Ladybug crouched down by the man, who was regaining consciousness. He looked dazed and confused as all akumas do, but something else was there. Anyway, she spread her hand in front of him to reveal the man's ring. Silently, he took it, and dared to stand. Without a word, the large man turned to look at the other two un-akumatized girls. One of them, the older lady, stared back at the man, tears in her eyes, before looking down at the young girl. Unlike the two of them, the girl did not move. She did not make a sound, or loose a breath or a tear. No, this girl remained perfectly still against the cold concrete ground. It was the stillness that made Ladybug realise. Hawkmoth had made his second claim on a life.

-End Chapter 15-

Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I got so so soooo sidetracked and I am so so soooo sorry! School has been a mess as of recent and it can really be hard to find the energy to finish a chapter like this one. I ended up speeding up the end of this chapter as I wanted it done. This should be the last akuma style chapter episode for a good, good while. I realised this battle was k8nda similiar to the first one in the inability to touch, but... I just majorly messed up or made this chapter boring in my opinion. Anyway, sorry for the delay, I really am gonna be better. Byeeee!


	16. Beginnings-And-Endings

Hello again, dear reader. Here ya go. Another chapter done. I thought I would make it a bit happy at a point in this one, a bit less doom and gloom. Anyway, I'll let you see for yourself. Enjoy!

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-  


Light shredded at the darkness fogging Chat Noir's view as he blinked his eyes open. Dazed and confused, he glanced down at himself, still safe in his suit, and then at his surroundings. An alley, tucked away by a bin, he took in a rather unpleasant whiff of the air, the smell of trash, like a slap awake. On accident he took another whiff, but this time, behind the old food and rubbish, was a familiar scent. Cookies and flour, his Lady. How long had he been out?

The memories soon came flooding back and he bolted up. The akuma. The fight. He glanced down at himself, searched his body for signs of his damage, and was surprised to see them gone. "_It seems..." _ Chat thought to himself, "that M'lady has already dealt with the situation. A small smile tugging at his lips.

One final piece of information entered Chat's head. _Marinette._

In an instant he was sprinting into the streets.

-Miraculous-

Ladybug stared, bug eyed and unmoving, as the man lifted the limp girl into his arms. Now finally seeing the girl, some part of Ladybug recognised her. The face. She scraped her memory for a name, a memory, something to link the feeling to the person held in front of her. Barely realising it, a single word escaped Ladybug's mouth. "_Marinette..."_ It felt wrong in her ears, in her mouth, as if the person, Marinette, couldn't be there. Dead, in front of her, as she, Ladybug, stood there. Something just didn't feel... Natural.

Ladybug did not move as the two parents walked, with their daughter in their arms, down the street. She did not move as they turned the corner, and moved out of view. "_Marinette."_

_"_Ladybug!!" A familiar voice, if not a bit breathlessly, called to her. In a moment strong arms, wrapped in black, stretched around her, trapping her in a tight hug. Unconsciously, she leant into the embrace, the comfort and familiarity, welcoming. Ladybug continued to stare down the street, slowly filling up again with citizens.

Slowly, Chat Noir turned her to face him. She looked up into his green eyes, more sad and human than she had ever seen them. Tears rolled from his eyes, and Ladybug's stomach hollowed. Tears must have been spreading down her cheak aswell, as Chat raised in of his fingers to while it away. She tucked in closer, only slightly aware of the faint blush on both their parts. Cembrace tightening, Chat whispered into her ear. "Let's get out of here."

He pulled out his staff, and with his lady tucked in at his side, he shot off into the sky.

-Miraculous-

The chilling breeze atop the Eiffel Tower was the thing that shook Ladybug from her trance. The lack of Chat Noir's body heat as he sat her down by the edge of the tower. He soon sat himself beside her, and in each other's presence, they stared out into their city, watching silently, as the the blasting sirens slowed, and the flashing of the blue and red police lights dimmed. The sky was still a slight shade of pink, as the sun slowly rose, soon to bring its warmth. It could come quicker.

"Are you okay, Ladybug?" Chat asked, his head held low, his golden locks hid his face from view.

"No," she said, trying to look through the gold curtain. "Are you?"

As small laugh escaped him. "No."

Ladybug raised her arm, steady as she could keep it and pulled back his hair. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his body shuddered in an attempt to hold back his grief. His teeth gritted, defiant to his emotions, as he willed them back. It was a struggle, a struggle she could easily see.

She leaped at him, throwing her arms around his neck, as he broke down, his tears falling without restraint, as her own followed. "She was my friend, M'lady. Our friend. And she's- she's gone."

"I know, Chat." That's why she knew Marinette, she was a friend. A wave of memories washed over her, as she saw Marinette, her factors in Ladybug's life seeming to form out of thin air. "I know Chat."

They stayed, hugging each other like a lifeline, holding each other from their grief, together standing against it. Unwilling to move, the two stayed, their embrace never loosening. It was in their embrace that Ladybug felt something shift. Deep in her chest, a feeling of warmth and... and love flooded through her. She did not move, only clinging tighter to her partner. She never wanted to let go. Never again. She would be content to stay there forever, with him.

After what felt like hours, she finally spoke. "Why did I ever say no, Chat?"

"M'lady?" He tried to shift, but she only held him tighter. He let her.

"To you, Chat. I... I feel something with you. A feeling that I love so much that it can hurt. Why, Chat, did I ever say no to you, and your wonderful heart?"

More tears began to fall, on both parts, as their shuddering began a new. "I- I love you... Chat Noir."

He pulled away again, and as much as she hated to, she let him. Lifting his head she stared into his green feline eyes. So... human. So much love and hope. She could see it. How much he truely loved her back. All those confessions didn't matter, but his eyes. His soul. It told her all she needed. She smiled, and, as dire as the morning was, laughed a teary breath. Chat did the same. As they smiled at each other, they couldn't help but feel comforted and happy. To be... together.

Slowly they moved closer, eyes filled with love staring into each other, a bridge between their souls. It felt right. It felt like life. And that feeling erupted one thousand times more as the collided in a loving kiss. Everything faded until it truely was just them, alone, as the world rushed by. Their kiss, sweet, kind, and releasing, as their smiles could not be contained. Nothing would ever seperate the two. Nothing in the world could. And together, as if of one mind, they dared anyone to try.

-Miraculous-

Marinette watched as Ladybug stretched out her arm to move his hair. Her bright chains unmoving after her last escape, she still tried to tug at them, but to no avail. Marinette stared at her partner, through Ladybug's eyes as her own heart began to quicken, and soon, a wave of emotion took her over. A wave of love and care so strong that she had never felt anything like it before. It was harsh and hard, like being lost and thrashed under a crushing wave. She felt dizzy, confused, but found herself filled with only one dazed thought. _Chat Noir._ His named filled her and consumed her mind. It was all she could feel in that moment. She dared to look up at the screen in the dark, only to see Ladybug meet with Chat in a kiss. She wanted to be sick. It should be Marinette in that body, experiencing life. And this feeling, of love? It was forced upon her, as another woman lived out her life in her name. Ladybug.

There was a blinding light, and as the chains held tighter, she squinted her eyes to see through it. She soon realised what it was. Who it was. Tikki. The small creature emerged as the light faded from behind the kwami. It's small body and big eyes, so innocent looking, yet now all Marinette would allow herself to see was the desperation, hurt and cruelty in it's eyes. Marinette strained on the chains, trying to grab at the red bug, but she was entirely immobilised. The creature floated there, not allowing its emotions to show across it's face. It waited as Marinette strained against her chains. Tikki only spoke once Marinette realised it was hopeless.

"You broke the restraints, Marinette. I'm sorry but it's going to be much worse now that you broke free that tiny bit." Marinette did not speak.

"I'm trying to do the right thing, Marinette. I'm not the villian. I'm only doing what is best. For you and for Paris. Marinette, please, just stay Ladybug, and I can put you back in your body."

Marinette stared into her eyes, and Tikki saw the refined hatred Marinette already held towards her. Given the chance, she would destroy Tikki in a second. "Do you know, Tikki, what I've endured here?" Marinette whispered. "What I've seen? Every second I've wanted to die, as all my worst moments and nightmares are played to me, over and over. I've felt emotions thrust upon my consciousness, and I've watched as I beat my parents with my own hands. I've felt as if my very existence like this is wring and disgusting. This is hell. YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" She began to scream. "MY FRIENDS THINK I'M DEAD, MY PARENTS BECAME PUPPETS TO MY ENEMY BECAUSE OF YOU! I'VE LOST MY LIFE, MY LOVE AND MY SOUL!"

Marinette's chest rose up and down, as she caugh her breath, but her eyes did not break away as her eyes burned into the kwami. Tears fell down the side of her face, but she did not break.

"Marinette, I..." Tikki couldn't think of anything to say. She turned away from Marinette, and soon began to glow. And in a second Tikki was gone. Left in the dark, Marinette felt once again, as if she'd been hit in the gut and slapped in the face. A growl of rage escaped her as she screame out into the dark. "I HATE YOU! YOU HERE ME? I HATE YOU, TIKKI!"

-Miraculous-

"A sad day for all Parisians, as we are once again reminded of the power and cruelty of the villian that has plagued our city for years, Hawkmoth. Late last night, a second life was taken. Young high school student, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was murdered by Hawkmoth, and in the parents' grief, he akumatized them, reacking further destruction across our city. A funeral will be held for the poor girl in three days, and Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng request only close friends and family come to the event, and that all others who wish to pay respects to their daughter, do so after they have said their goodbyes. This is Nadja Chamack, saying goodnight."

-End Chapter 16-

And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This was my first time writing any kind of lovey doves stuff so I hope it went well. If I could get some feed back on what was good and what needs improvement that would be amazing! One more thing before I head off, I'd like to say to you all, even though I'm sure it's been done to death, stay safe. I know the current situation sucks, but we must push on. So please the best way to fight Covid-19 is to social distance and wash your hands. I hope you all stay safe, and I hope to have the next chapter out before exam stress starts. Have a wonderful (insert your current time here). Bye!


	17. A-Crumbled-Will

Very short chapter here, sorry, but there isnt much more to write in this part of the story (not meaning its finished, we still need justice). Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long to post, I've had a lot on my plate. I moved house, had so many internet problems, and most of my stuff has been packed up. Then the wifi couldn't be set up again so I've had to use my phone to write this chapter. So I hope it's okay, if short. the next ones should be normal length. Enjoy!

-Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir-

Adrien didn't got to the memorial for Marinette that day. It didn't feel right. He had let her down when she needed it, hadn't been able to protect his friend. If he had just stuck around for a bit longer that night she might still be alive. He had been foolish to leave her alone, especially after she had been beaten by Hawkmoth already. Of course that slimey bastard would come to finish the job. And then, after he had finished fighting her akumatized, grieving, parents, he had dared to smile with his love. He didn't regret that time with Ladybug, but it was all enough for him to feel wrong about going to the memorial. He couldn't bring himself to see the faces of the people who's daughter he failed to protect.

Hawkmoth had once again gone on a temporary hiatus on the spitting out of supervillians left, right and centre, the same as the last time he murdered someone. Maybe to try and find a shred of decency in that dark act. He wouldn't find any, though. Adrien knew that who ever held the butterfly miraculous must be a heartless wretch, and one day he would take his revenge on behalf of the lives he has taken.

The people of Paris, granting the Dupain-Cheng's wish of having a quiet ceremony, found other ways to commemorate Marinette. Small tributes where dotted around the city, pictures of Marinette surrounded by flowers and tokens, and the Dupain-Cheng bakery had been absolutely surrounded by flowers and tokens of appreciation. Buyers of pastries and bread had provided comforting words to the parents. Even if it didn't do much to help, the sentiment was still there. The "support". But nothing could make up that loss.

-Miraculous-

Storm clouds brewed over the city of Paris and the rain started falling. Ladybug didn't know what brought her here, but she found herself crouched in a tree, over looking the funeral. Somehow, even after days, it felt wrong, unnatural, that Marinette was dead. As if the cogs in her brain just hadn't clicked yet. As if it wasn't possible. She pulled her focus back to the world, to the wooden casket being lowered into the ground. The grieving couple and their family, all in black, all in tears. The rain hit all of them, but it didn't make a difference. Just more tears for their beloved family member. They finished lowering the casket and, as if they'd let no one else do it, Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng picked up two shovels and began filling in the hole. There where no words spoken, as they couldn't seem to bring themselves to speak. None of them could. The family shared their lonely quiet together. Ladybug felt intrusive and horrible for being there. It wasn't right for her to be here. This was a moment she should not be a part of. With one last look at the parents, shovelling dirt into the grave of their daughter, she swung away, the rain hiding the fact she was ever there.

-Miraculous-

Marinette had lost her sense of time. Chained in endless darkness with nothing to see but your worst memories and your own life played through by someone else will do that to you. It felt like it had been years. She watched, helplessly, as the casket -her casket- was lowered into the dirt. Watched her parents mourn for their daughter who was trapped in a body no longer her's. Her control of her feelings, gone, and her ability to watch the world, controlled by chance. She was in hell. She may aswell be dead.

She wanted it to end. Let her mind fade out, and not endure this endless absence of existence. she wanted to die. let the abomination that lived in her body control it. She didn't care anymore.

"Pl- please..." she whimpered to the dark, tears sliding down her face, as the last of her resolve crumbled, "Just let it end... PLEASE!!"

No reply came from the darkness. she hung her head, the chains still allowing no movement. She let out a last whimper. "Please."

_I am gone_

-End Chapter 17-

Thanks for reading this chapter. sorry again its so short, but there wasnt much to tell in this part of the story. The next chapter will be a bunch of snipits of story of a long time period, then the chapters after that... retribution... anyway I'll get to work on that right away. Sorry again for the length of the chapter, and jow long it took to post. Bye!


End file.
